


Resident Evil: Secretes

by SIR_QUACK_AL0T



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Eventual Romance, Fanfiction, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resident Evil 6, Resident Evil 7 Spoilers, Smut, T-Virus, Umbrellas, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIR_QUACK_AL0T/pseuds/SIR_QUACK_AL0T
Summary: Albert Wesker X Leon KennedyAfter Resident Evil 6, Leon S. Kennedy is sent on another mission. like in his past assignments he walks in alone... but the content is, different.using the plaga reminisce in his system, Kennedy invades an umbrella base undercover. seeming like the rest of the infected and wearing a suit of armor from one of the deceased soldiers. he prepares to delete and hack all systems and blow up the place. a secrets mission from the new president and his first order as the new man in charge.but as Leon goes through this path he finds himself a part-time comrade and a familiar blonde male he can't quite recognize... but he kind of looks like Jake.





	1. New Mission

**Author's Note:**

> As I stated in my Bio, I am a new writer. I am still learning and will have mistakes, but I will try my best to make everything readable lol. The ship is an odd one and I wanted to play around with it. Hope you enjoy it, friends!

~CHAPTER 1~

They done lost their minds...

Its been over 10 years since the event of the plagas', the virus infection that was within his systems', as well as the now deceased presidents, daughter... But now they plan to use it to their advantage? They are beyond mad!?

Kennedy had to admit he was not the sanest or well put together person in the world. Hell, would anyone be after what he had seen and been through? Chris was lucky to usually have a team while he himself more often, went solo; though the blonde had to admit that having a crew sucked as well... Including when they lose their lives.

In fact, just four years ago Chris lost his whole team, including the young soldier that got his memories back and put him together, Pierce. That was a final blow in Leon's opinion, but The brunet is still going.

But, no matter what the past was about and how it had happened nothing can surpass the sheer madness of this requested task...

_______________________________  
*Flashback*  
_______________________________

 

"You can't be serious about me sneaking into an old reactivated umbrella facility Mr. President. The plagas' was destroyed?" Kennedy questioned, hoping he heard wrong. But when the man nodded his head and rose up he felt like everything froze.

"I'm afraid so Mr. Kennedy..." the older man spoke, calmly with a hint of annoyance from the other males outburst. "We need it blowned up, and the only one who has had an infection to sneak past enemy lines is you. Also, your known for your success in these secretive and solo missions. No one else can handle this more proficiently than you... I assure."

Blue eyes narrowed and the blonde let out a huff, Leon holding his head from an oncoming headache. "Yeah, I always wanted to fit in with the popular kids." he jest, trying to lighten up his own mood with sarcasm: it didn't work too well. He could hear the president let out a sort of hiss and it actually made the blonde feel better.

The new man in charge was not exactly to his liking, though nor was Kennedy to the others. People still lay the blame on him for the fact that the previous one died, even though it was not his own choice. Most higher ups found him unusual with his surviving skills. He was always alone in the end, usually the only survivor, and it started to make people suspicious. Some had actually thought that after he reported about being infected and cleaning it out. Even though the test they performed said it was negative; that he was still infected and was genetically modified. 

A snort left his lip. (I'm just as human as the rest of you. Well much smarter actually.) he told himself. "Find something amusing Leon S. Kennedy?" interrupted an annoyed voice. the blonde, just remembering where he was and his current situation once more. Sighing his blue met with pissed brown and he shrugged. "Nothing, just thought about how fun it would be to be a boy scout again. Should I sell them cookies when I reach the front door?" he questioned gaining an even more pissy glare.

"Just do your mission as you see fit. Hunnigan can't help you this time around so do what you must." The man dryly replied, obviously not caring to play along with the others joke. Leon let out a deep-rooted sigh and raised his body rolling his shoulders and gaining a satisfactory pop. "Sir yes, sir" he mumbled uncaring as he walked to the door. (This will be fun.)

 

_______________________________

*End of Flashback*

_______________________________

 

Leon had reached the designated location, wearing the armor of one of the many captured grunts. It seemed that wearing the outfit alone was enough to not draw attention and, if he was to be honest, he never had much worry with that factor to begin with... What mattered was how human he might smell to them, the soldiers made sure to not clean the suit so to keep the scent of monster lingering much to his distaste, but they also were counting on the plagas' to keep him from being detected... At all. Funny.

Walking past a group, Leon felt his breath halt, his heart racing as they started to slow down upon reaching him. But nothing happened and they keep moving on. Lucky for the blonde the helmet hid the fear in his eyes, and he was able to keep moving.

His mission was simple. Find the main controls. Access all information about every hideout. Hack the systems and transfer the data. Then hit the self-destruct and leave.Saying and reciting the steps was easy enough... But actually doing them? That was a whole new task altogether.

The blonde was able to make it through quite a few doors, with minimal to no problems... But that was till he was positive. He was lost. Grunting in discomfort he made a way to a nearby door opening it in the hopes to hide and try to find a device to hack out a map... But the situation just got worse.

Blood covered the floor along with 5 soldier bodies. "Great... Just in time for the party?" he asked himself looking around for the creature that had done this. But nobody was here... Only the feeling of eyes remained. (They must be hiding somewhere near) he guessed lowering to take a knee as he examined the wounds. After all, best to try and figure out what killed them before the creature comes for him.

Hands checked the males sides and armor, hands fumbling with the padded vest. He soon took notice of bullet wounds and crushed windpipes, each one with similar infliction. Taking a steady breath, Kennedy arose from his spot, letting his ears become more aware. Whoever killed them, was definitely still here. The bullet holes were fresh and the smell of gunpowder still filled the air. He wasn't too sure if the wielder and cause of these men's deaths was human or a more intelligent creation, considering how damaged each of the soldier's throats were. The power it took to do that was a little over average...

Tension increasing, all noises silent: Leon's breath and speeding heart rate began to tick in his mind. Each beat a sign of a ticking clock. Leaving the room was no good if the creature worked for Umbrella, and staying was even worse if it wasn't. He would lose unnecessary ammo if that was the case.

Each weighed choice started to bug him and his muscles begun to tense as he strained his hearing. He could always speak out loud to try and drag it out... But most of these damn people always spoke a foreign language. It was like a trend with these people, grunts were random Europeans or South Americans, while leaders were usually corrupt Americans... And considering he is dressed as a grunt, an American accent would be a dead give away.

Weighing his options once more, he began a vote. Stay, or leave? And as time passed the later of the two begun to sound more pleasant and reasonable. Taking two back steps, sky blue gazed around once more before turning towards the door. Then movement.

Quickly, with hastened steps, deft hands grasped at his knife and he twirled around with a roundhouse kick, a hand catching his foot instantaneously. Not all that surprised he lifts off the floor, kicking his other foot off. The captor letting go and backing up. No hesitation, the blonde charged after, his blade getting close but then halting. Blue eyes go wide and he stumbles back. "Jake?" he questioned, recognition flashing threw sterling silver hues.

The cocky buzzed cut brunet leered his head to the side. "Yeah, what's it to you? I don't recall you bucket heads able to speak anything but gibberish. (Which is worse bucket or jar? Wait don't get distracted!) shaking his head at the current thought, Leon lowered his blade; hand rising to uplift his mask. When his own azure reached the others the boy halts, then lowers his own. "Oh... You are, your... Uh."

"Leon S. Kennedy. Nice to see your well Jake muller... Sherry's been worried about you." the blonde cut off. Not at all offended by the boys' poor memory. They only met for a few moments after all. Straightening his posture, Kennedy takes another glance around before lowering his mask. "I'm here on a stupid ass mission. Going to blow this place up or have it blow up on me. Ether sounds like the usual." he spoke out, dryly.

Muller seemed to smirk, crossing his arms. "Really? Do you guys ever get a break? Then again I haven't had one in a while. After you welcomed me to your little club of insanity it seemed it really does track you down like a crazed ex-girlfriend." the boy joked, equal sarcasm to the others.

Leon felt a small laugh escape and shook his head again. "Well, its a living." The blonde was turning to leave when the others footsteps edge closer. "Hey, they didn't actually send you here alone did they?" slight worry seemed to coat his words, and it actually made the blonde confused.

"Yeah. They always do this to me. The usual."

"Damn." Was the brunets response back.

Curious Leon turned and crossed his arms in a mirrored movement of the other. "I have to agree with that... But I have orders to be here in the red zone what about you?" The younger shrugged. "I heard rumors about someone with similar abilities as me in this facility. Got curious and broke in about five days ago... But security is tight and it's hard to find anything." An annoyed grunt left the boy as he kicked one of the deceased bodies. "These damn idiots don't speak English either nor any of the languages I currently know, and I can't get a single amount of info from the ass holes."

At this Leon snorted. Letting his eyes travel to an offset compute. Walking towards it, he plugged his device up and begun to transfer some low-class data. "If that's the case, why don't we help each another out. I'm working off the grid so whatever happens here, stays here." he started, seeing a map begin to piece together, some files transferring. "And if we do we might be able to finish this together at a quickened pace. But... You need to wear their armor." turning back Leon saw a face of amusement and disgust.

"Plan sounds nice. But wearing a dead mans'... Or creature's armor doesn't sound too good." The man bluntly argued. Leon shrugged knocking at the helmet of his own clothes. "Where do you think I got mine hot shot?" The boy raised another brow, a slight smirk leading further. "True... I guess you guys can't just MAKE a copy. Dead guys clothes are just so much better."

"If you don't want to get caught smelling human, yeah." Leon argued. Now it was the others turn to snort, a small laugh escaping. "Ok, ok. I get it. I will put on the dirty scum smelling armor." Jake chuckled out, and Kennedy's lip twitched into a broader smile. "Good. And as a reward, I will give you Sherry's number." The blonde spoke, and another laugh escaped.

"Already have it. And you know that." Jake snickered out.

 

~~

 

Using the maps he had downloaded, Kennedy led the two of them through multiple paths. Jake recognizing some and altering their already unsteady route. As Leon continued to code threw the information taken, he began counting down routes by himself, jack helping with the slight memory of the place. Whenever the other would hear footsteps, he would silence the blonde, knowing full well that if they heard them speak it would be bad for them.

Leon felt slight confusion about it all till he remembered. (Albert Wesker's son...) looking through the corners of his eyes, a slight guilt began to brew. He had no idea if the boy knew about his own lineage or that his father was deceased. And one thing Leon didn't want was to anger the boy with poor timing. (Maybe after the mission, I can take time to tell him everything I know about his father... Chris would be a better choice, but I'm not sure how either would react to one another... And Chris is still upset about me letting Ada go after I explained she was alive.) he debated within himself, his mind distracted till he ran into a door.

He could hear the boy behind him laugh, mumbling a "dumb ass" as he groaned from the pain of colliding with solid metal. Shaking his head, he looked at the boy. "Couldn't tell upstairs went out for a little?" He questioned gaining a smug smirk and A crossing of arms from the boy.

Jake felt pretty amused by the other male, at first he didn't like him because of his original approach towards Sherry, but the blonde was growing on him. "Yeah, I noticed. But I didn't think you were out to that degree." Kennedy narrowed his eyes then huffed. "I bet you did." he murmured opening the door ahead. Except. It didn't open. "Locked huh?"

He questioned looking around. Above was an air vent and he debated a minute. He might be able to pick Jake up there, but Jake had pretty wide shoulders and there is no way a man of his age is going to be tossed up by a boy less than ten years younger. He had some pride at least... Ok, a lot. But despite his own thoughts the other seemed to disagree without actually hearing him. "I won't fit but you probably can pretty boy," Jake stated gaining a shocked expression from the other male.

Leon glared slightly. "Was called that in my twenties by men older and girls, not little boys who still need puberty to hit." He somewhat jest, also lashing out. Jake clicked his tongue and crossed his arms. "What does that say about a guy whose still small inbuilt and has long feminine lashes despite being thirty? I mean... Only that stubble gives any hint that you're older than twenty in general." The boy rebutted, his frown deep, but his eyes amused ready for battle.

Leon wanted to argue more when they heard footsteps. Growling to himself, he put a silencer on his pistol and shot the four screws off and the vent came down. "Toss me and hide. This area is restricted." he compromised, not given a second before being tossed and grabbing the ledge, crawling in. "Damn smart ass... Wonder if he gets it from his father or mother."

______________________________________________________________

First chapter! And no Jake and Leon won't be a thing. Just having them built up a sort of relationship.

Jake and Sherry are still canon in this. The only gaily ship is Wesker X Leon. And maybe. Just maybe I can have pierce come out as alive but in a tube found and saved.

Y'know some Chris x pierce action. But who knows.

Also, this was inspired by TWO resident evil fics. One

The price is your life  
A Wesker x Leon

And man I loved it~!

Two is incomplete but its called

One last mission

A Krauser x Leon

Both not found on wattpad. Sorry.


	2. A.W

Chapter 2

Clanking echoed, heavy breaths echoing; Leon finally reached the opposite end of the damned vent, using his knife to silently pry it open. He was just about done when he felt something fuzzy against his neck and panicked. Hand rising to slap the invader, his body lost balance as his entire form fell back. Head first. Against the metal floors.

The sound echoed and a grunt escaped, the pop of the vent sounding off seconds after. "Well... Can't get any lower." he sarcastically spoke out, jumping down into a bent position. Folding his knees so to absorb the shock rather than roll in the unidentified and dark room.

Feet shifting, he rose to a stance, body straight once more as he rolls his neck and shoulders. "To cramped in that space." he mildly complained turning back to grasp for the door. Ears tuning in on the outside hall, he concentrates; listening for any unusual movement before cracking the door, peaking through for movements. Nothing came to strained ears and he figured it was clear, opening just a centimeter more just for hands to shove against his chest and shut the door behind the invader.

Blonde lashes blink behind a black mask for moments as he hears slight fumbling, lights blinding him so suddenly he filched; covering the mask eye sockets. "God, try warning me?" he quips slightly agitated, a small hum following in response.

"If I did it would have alerted them. Seemed like a bad idea." The other argued, slight sarcasm in their voice. But Kennedy didn't mind, he is equally just as sarcastic. Even if he somewhat grew out of it threw out the years. Straightening his posture the blonde sighs, turning his body to look around and stops.

Mouth falls agape as he finally takes notice of the room, experimental tubes everywhere, all small but one... The center holding a life-sized being inside, the initials A.W. on the bottom.

Tearing off his helmet Leon began walking towards it. A screen popped up in front, the options release and destroy on the front, a summary scanning down with all sorts of information. Leon was so concentrated on trying to read the information given he failed to realize Jake, the boy's hand grasping his shoulder, causing the smaller blonde to jump. "Shit, Jake!" he hissed, completely startled. He was far to use to working alone.

Kennedy half expected the boy to laugh at him, but nothing came out. Lifting a brow he turned to the teen brow raised. "What caught your tongue?" He questioned, knowing that usually, the teen had a smart response back.

Muller, was currently staring at the man within the tube. Eyeing disheveled blonde hair, unknown colored eyes closed behind the man's lids and ivory skin, the texture perfect with no scars... Something that was truly unusual for an umbrella creation or mutation.

Leon looked back at the man and eyed him, trying to find out the teens interest, but the only thing that flagged was that this man... Was definitely not human. (To good looking to be a zombie either,) he compromised. Snapping his fingers in front of the detracted young adult Leon smirked. "Think this is who you were looking for?" He questioned.

Jakes, blue eyes roamed Kennedy for a moment before returning to the other blonde, the man within the water capsule a lighter tone vs Leon's sandy or ash colored one. "I feel a type of pull... Like a tie. I think this is the one whose like me." The mercenary finally confessed. And Kennedy nods. 

"Good. Let's check them out."

"Wait wha-" Muller could not finish the question before Leon hit the release. The boy hissed, pulling the blonde back. "What the fuck are you thinking?" 

The blonde shrugged. "That I don't want to waste time. He attacks we kill. It's simple." Came the dry argument, and Jake growled.

Leon honestly understood the others reasoning and annoyance. On a normal occasion, he wouldn't have done this... But something... Just clicked. And before he knew it he acted like a curious child.

Mechanics echoed, and the water started to clear; sinking below the males waistline when red eyes shot open. Jake jolted back, as Leon stood firm, head tilt as calculating eyes met his observant ones. Something about this man was familiar, but he couldn't place it... Yet recognition flashed through the others?

A name just about made it into his thoughts when the glass shattered and he was pinned to a wall by his throat. Gasping he narrowed his gaze and kicked the offender, the man not moving an inch. He was just about ready to resort to his dagger when the man's hand was pulled away by another, the owner of that punching him in the gut and making him fly.

Leon caught himself in time, taking a deep breath and posing upright. "Thanks, Jake."

"No problem." the buzzed cut boy responded.

The young male seemed to ready himself to fight again when Kennedy stepped in front. Gaining a curious stare from both parties. Turning to bemused reds he smirked. "Well, I mean I would say don't bite the hand that feeds you since we just saved your life... But I don't think choking can qualify," he commented seeing the man halt and cross his arms. Smiling wider, he laid his own palm on top of his hip. "By the way, we're not apart of this cult." He clarified, and Jake snorted.

"That's right. We're still wearing their clothes aren't we?" He questioned pulling the helm off. Leons' already gone. "Hey, nudist. We're English. Not whatever these guys are." Was the brunets blunt statement. Leon felt his own grin rise further. It really was fun for someone else to joke with him and follow along with his sarcasm. Usually, if he did have a temporary partner they were female. Now he understands why Chris always preferred to hang with other guys... Except the last one was more... Intimate.

Shaking his head the blonde regained his posture. "Moving on, you need to get clothes. And if you attack me again, I won't hold back. And as you've seen, nor will Jake." Disinterest was seen in the other males eyes at the threat. Though he could see a flicker of amusement. But whether that was from Leon's threat or Jakes unusual powers, the blonde didn't know. Its pretty obvious this male knew about his own ability. But others having it? That was most likely new news.

Making his way past the male. Leon only let a side glance alert the other of his caution, reaching out for one of the many lockers in search of cloths. Footsteps were heard and blue eyes shift back to catch sight of Jake approaching the man, the stranger himself still silent and rooted in place. Muller, upon reaching him, re-crossed his arms. Eyes narrowed and frown deepened as he watched the potential threat.

Kennedy witnessed the teen exchange words, nothing leaving the blonde male as his own lip raised in a simple, non-verbal response. Soon reds turned blue and the owners azure turned to clash with Leon's cobalt. The sandy blonde jolting and returning to his search. (Why did I look away?)

Finding a suitable outfit. The clothes probably from one of the many scientists. Kennedy rose from his spot and walked near the still rooted male. "Here." he offered, the man turning and taking the cloths. 

"Thank you, Kennedy." 

Mouth dropping, the referred to was about to question the others knowledge of his name when Jake let out a growl. "Oh, now you talk? At least you know how to say thanks," the boy tried to argue.

Blue quickly flashed red and the man steps away, readying the cloths to be put on, but no words were exchanged. Leon watched with vague interest before gazing at Jake. "I'm sure once we get him out he will open up more. Let's just focus on my mission and you can talk to him all you please," he requested, reminding the other of their exchanged promise.

Muller, seemed ready to fight, and disagree. Clenching his fist and jaw, the tight strain seeming uncomfortable. Leon was ready for a long argument when the boy sighed. "Fine. Your mission... Then I can continue with mine," came the final compromise.

Leon was ready to leave the room when he felt a hand clasp his shoulder tightly, jake becoming on guard as the man behind edged close to the blonde's ear. "And what are these missions. May I ask?" The cooled voice questioned, a shiver running down Kennedy's spine.

Jake had become more strained than before and looked ready to charge when Leon suddenly twist around, pushing the other off. "Simple stranger. I need to gather info and blow this place up, and the young man behind me wants to talk about your similar mutations. You have nothing against that, do you?" He bluntly stated, watching the man's eyes flash again, interest hidden behind a coy smile. "

No... Actually, sounds interesting. Mind if I assist? After all, you awaken me from stasis sleep." The brighter blonde offered.

Leon questioned it for a moment. Trying to think of a alter motive, but it seemed solid. He could not detect a lie in the man's words, meaning, he was telling the truth or was a brilliant liar. Either way, why not try trusting the man and accept the offered assist?

Pulling out the device from within his pocket, he opened up a map passing it to the other. "Well, sounds reasonable. How about you tell me about the location of the main control room, and after. The garage which holds jets and attacks coppers." 

The stranger hums looking at the map. "Well," his hand travels to the lowest level crating a red holographic circle. "If memory serves correct, this is central control."

"Of course its the lowest floor," Leon complained, gaining an amused smirk. The bronze colored blonde locked eye contact with the other, somewhat confused by the larger male. (Something's off with this man...) Leon noted. "ok... since we know that. Do you have an idea of a quick escape route? I would ask if you worked here, but that would cause unnecessary drama huh?" He halfway questioned as well as requested.

The man's smirk grew wider. "It would Kennedy. Now..." his hand drew a path all the way down the hall to a dome-like room. "All sorts of vehicles are here, and a lunch pad that leads out follows... Easy escape from the 5-minute countdown blast."

The sandy-haired male nods his head in acknowledgment, taking the device back as he analyzed the map. The plan was solid, and the locations just perfect... But something bothered him. "Why do you know my name, but I, not yours?" He vocalized the question, bewilderment, and caution written all over his sky blue eyes.

The man ahead seemed to not care about the question and let out a small hum. That coy smile playing on his lips once more. "Well, I heard of you, but never truly met you..." He answered, somewhat, still keeping a mysterious air to himself.

The cocky smile he wore, and the way he held himself provided enough information for Leon to judge that this stranger was not willing to share the information of his name, nor anything about himself, and, although it seemed unfair to be known while working with someone of the unknown. He settled for the answer. "Fine." he began, pushing his left bangs just a little from his eyes. "I will find out who you are myself just like you somehow found who I was."

The words came out as a sort of promise and threat. But considering the lack of a reaction on the others part. He guessed the man didn't care. (Or thinks I won't figure it out...) The afterthought came.

Jake, to his surprise, stood quiet, rather than his normal behavior. But that was because the boy decided to observe and heed Leon's request. Kennedy felt a small rise to his lips at the others patients and rationality. "Ready to get the hell out of here? I'm done and I only stood for a day, you for like five." he joked, and this earned a subtle snort. 

"Trust me I'm more than ready to leave Leon. Lead the way."

And like that the three went off. Talking time was over, and with a certain tube released and the importance of the third male alluding them. It was no doubt that a countdown to when they were to be discovered would begin... After all, Albert Wesker was awake... And that's the last thing they and the broken Umbrella ever wanted.

 

______________________________________________________________

Boom! Another chapter is done! I hope I kept the characters pretty accurate and that it doesn't seem rushed.

Like this ship is something that's definitely going to build, gradually on the mental side. But smut fast so don't worry. This story might only be 15 chapters at most. I don't make any 50 or 100 unless it is my own story Lol

Not gonna happen with fanfiction  
XD


	3. Unplanned chaos

~Chapter 3~

Red lights reflecting off of metal walls, loud sirens echoing down emptied halls, the beginning of the horror movie they were in begun.

To their luck, they specifically, had not been found... But all the pieces they left lying around has. The dead bodies Jake left, the empty tube Leon opened, and the taller blonde male beside them dressed like a scientist with no visible name tag. Though as of now they have been left alone, no one bypassing their current location. But the minute people realize they are not acting out and screaming the usual foreign language in alert. It won't take long...

The three were currently walking down an empty hall to their destination, Leon on guard and looking at his map every minute or so his eyes moving all around on high alert. The other two though... Causally made their way to him. They could care less it seemed. (If I had superhuman powers and hearing I would be the exact same.) Leon told himself, his expression slightly sour.

He glanced at the two and sighed. "Why am I the one on high alert when you two can hear if anyone is coming?" He finally questioned. The two simply rose a brow in response, a small smirk worn... And Leon could have sworn the two looked related. Shaking the thought away he fully angled himself to face them. "How about you guys play guy patrol guy and I do the map? Not both."

Jake shrugged then slowly walked a few steps ahead. "Fine by me. Better then concentrating on the obnoxious alarms... Not like they are drowning out all noises and all." muller sassed. 

Blue orbs rolled and Leon felt himself laugh. "And yet me doing the listening made more sense when all I CAN hear is the alarms." He rebutted. He was ready to begin walking again and just start mumbling directions for Jake to follow when he saw a hand glide over his shoulder and shut his phone. "Wha-" 

"I can lead us around, don't bother." Came the cool voice from behind. 

Leon curiously looked back and into the man's eyes, that coy smile still worn. (Something about that expression pisses me off.) He though pushing the man off and flipping his phone back open. "If you can then go ahead." He began, his expression slightly irritated. "I will just make sure you actually know your ups and downs. You know, check brain operation after that brain liquidizing sleep?"

To this the other snorted, still amused. He didn't seem to want to comment more and walked a little ways past the smaller blonde before stopping. "If my brain is indeed messed up and turned liquid. Whose to say the map is even correct?" 

At this Leon smirked back. "Well, then I guess we are lost, just like Jake was five days ago."

"Hey I had an excuse called no map or work experience!" The further teen yelled in argument, not turning back as he responded. 

Leon, was returning to his stride by now, in step with the mysterious figure then right behind the younger male. "What happened to the sirens blocking out the sound?" He asked ignoring the previous conversation and earning a light-hearted shrug. The mood had begun to lighten now, the tension from their current and unpredictable situation seeming far off... Then they felt the floor vibrate, tremors traveling down.

Loud booms began to sound off, and panic hit the blonde. Looking at Jake his eyes narrowed. "Considering that the only thing that ever sounded like that was that giant tracker mutant... Do you think?" he halfway questioned, hoping that the jest was just that. A joke.

The blue eyes belonging to Jake then gaze back, their brown lashes opening wide as horror took his face. "Fuck!" The buzzed cut boy screamed shoving Leon against the hall wall opposite to himself. And just then, the creature Kennedy spoke of came and slammed the floor between them, the ground shattering and all falling.

Leon heard the vague shout of "I killed one just for another!" before he felt his mind black out.

The world became silent sept for the rumble of shattered metal and gravel, the voices of his allies drowned out.

~~

 

Dark, cold, quiet... Something he was all too familiar with. Racing up, pain raced through his spine and brain. His hand rising to hold the portion of his neck that was once injected; a safety measure of sorts from the past experience. Letting out A sigh of relief, the blonde slouched, eyes unfocused. "Fucken bastards... Right when I thought I can go through a mission without getting sidetracked." Taking another breath, his eyes flickered a few more times, adjusting to the new light. "At least I made it to the bottom floor! How convenient." He sarcastically stated standing up straight now.

Chuckling was heard from behind and he turned to see the dressed up doctor beside him, his face clearly amused. "Always so optimistic Kennedy," he asked. The question more rhetorical than anything, but despite knowing this fact, Leon decided to still give him an answer. 

"As optimistic as I was when Raccoon city happened." The words were served cold, a dry tone in it. But even with his manner of spilling it out. He still expected an answer from the other... Yet received none.

Blues turning back, he locked onto the older male to see what it was that caught the other's tongue. But what he saw... Was it... nothing? There were no emotions. No actions. Just a blank, unexplainable expression; the man's lips sealed tight. Letting his view stay on the others more paled blues, Leon kept himself stationed. The name of the other felt so close the longer he looked... Yet so far?

After the contest went on for too long and he saw red flash, Leon tore away his gaze. "We need to find Jake..." He clarified, pulling his guns out to check his ammo count. Done with the measurements he tossed one of his extra pistols to his temporary partner. "The creature was meant for you no doubt, but got him, you owe us at least this."

He could hear the gentle click of his second pistol reaching the others hands, the man still keeping his mouth shut. A little aggravated he charged the male and tried to leer over, sadly staying under by a few inches or so.

"We saved you, now he's in trouble BECAUSE of you. help me or-" Fingers swiftly wrap around his throat sufficiently shutting him up as his body slid to the rubble pile. He felt the man hover above, a grave aura around the tense air. Red eyes flared as the man lowered, his breath ghosting over the other. He opened his lips in a hiss, ready to try an put the mortal in his 'place', but Kennedy wasn't for that and quickly flipped them, knife near the throat of the other, pressing down harshly against his neck.

"Don't underestimate us humans... You were once one as well." Leon smoothly spoke, his knee on top of the strange man's chest as he somewhat sat on top. He half expected the man to try and hurt him, to possibly try to kill him after this. But instead, he sat there, smile back on.

"I guess that was true. Underestimating you mortals always was a flaw on my part." He whispered before abruptly snatching the others arms and pinning them behind their back. 

Kennedy was in a somewhat awkward experience, his body sitting on the other's lap with his hands tied behind his back. "Usually girls should be like this in my lap, not me in yours," he somehow managed to joke and the other laughed more visible now.

"Yes, that rule applies to me as well... But I wouldn't say this is the worst experience. Would you?" The other smoothed out, his voice slightly deep. 

Leon felt his heart stop for a second before a light tinge altered his pale flesh. "Well, you're the one in the top position. Me, I'm not, so I would like to not follow Chris and Pierce's relationship. And get off." 

Blue eyes quickly flashed a deep red, the man's face emotionally compromised. "So Redfield swings that way. Go figures." 

At that, Leon felt suspicion grow. His hands were released and he slowly climbed off looking at the other very lost and confused. "Chris Redfield a friend if your?" He asked, the sarcasm not missed in the least. 

The man he still couldn't piece togethers' name then sighed, pushing messy blond strands back, the hair falling back on his face. "It's my own business. Just like your panic attack when you reached for your neck is your own business," he argued.

Kennedy quickly reached for his neck, massaging the spot carefully. "You noticed..?"

"That and your habit to sometimes rub the scar on your cheek." Replied the taller mutant male. Leon felt himself becoming more self-conscious by the minute.

Looking down, he released a soft sigh, sandy blonde lashes low. "True... But at least give me a name to call you." He requested, realizing this argument was done. The last comment referring to the scar had made the older male feel low. He always regretted what happened between him and Krauser, the scar a constant reminder... But the fact that he unintentionally pets the spot in a form of habit just made it all worse.

"Al... Al Wes, you can call me." the low voice of the other spoke. Leon shot up looking very conflicted his head slightly tilted to the right. He did not expect to be given a name, and he had to admit the name was not what he expected. (Explains the A.W at least,) he thought, shifting to let his hand fall to his sides.

"Thanks, Al, now... Can we go find my friend?"

"Yes, Leon, we can."

_________________________________________________________

Okay! I'm leaving it at this.  
Kinda short, and did not go where I originally wanted. But hey!

The ship is starting! And the plot is going XD


	4. Virus's and Zombies

~Chapter 4~

Rich blue eyes gaze at their map, then surrounding area. The place was exactly where they wanted to be. The bottom floor. But they were here with a missing member.

Sighing Leon leans against the door walls that led into the main control center, the man who has been following him- simply watching. "Just going to stare or are you going to say something," he asked, slightly nerved... He hated how he was acting, but he couldn't help worrying about the kid just like how he worries about Sherry. No matter how much stronger they probably are with the mutation... A kids a kid.

Dirty blonde lashes began to shut, slight exhaustion hitting him. leon had been moving on and on for quite a few hours, and although this is the norm with bioterrorism. It didn't mean he was used to it. After all, he is human.

Kennedy rest with the given silence, debating and strategizing certain scenarios. He was still thinking when he pondered over the fact that the other had yet to comment... Or move. He could still feel the eyes burrowing into his very core, the stare really pissing him off.

Eyes flashing open he moved to glare at the other, the mans' face blank. He expected the usual coy and condescending smile but was surprised to see the serious, calculating gaze. Feet shuffling Al edged near the smaller sandy blonde, gazing down in the upset blues, his sterling silver flashing red. "I can still see the remnants of some sort of virus..." He whispered a creepy sense to the words. The color of those eyes of the other now changed, and the calculating gaze turned curious. Fingers traced the spot in which the injection started, hands trailing down to Kennedy's gut.

Flinching, the agent pulled away, slightly frightened by the accuracy the other had to knowing where the virus that almost killed him had gone, defensively covering his lower abdomen. "Yeah, wasn't a fun ride." he retorts, not much bite to the words. Just stated as merely a fact. Yet those curious eyes peaked with further interest.

"It's not fully gone. But not active... If it reactivated would your genetics control it, or will it be overcome? Are you not curious." the taller blonde questioned, a scientific nature to the man to fit his coat.

Having eyes seem to watch him like some sort of toy really drove the younger man to the point of almost pulling out his gun. It was worse when he knew and realized both Sherry and Jake probably went through the same... And even Claire. Looking around he tried to see if by any chance he could see someone else or hear a fight... But nothing. Nothing he could use to leave this creeper of a man alone.

"No." he suddenly answered, surprising himself at the outburst. "If I was curious about that, I would have never had it removed nor killed the man who infected me with it." the tone he used turned somewhat cold. The memory of the man creating anger.

Closing his eyes he took a moment to breathe, looking back at the other. "I find nothing wrong with people like you... After all, a lot of the people important to me are...different..." he turned to pull out his phone, scanning the map so to keep his eyes from the other. "But I won't threaten my own life for the sake of science when it can just end up hurting those close. Jake lost his dad and was hunted just for having the Wesker bloodline, and Sherry lost both because they were too naive to stop while they were ahead."

Taking a breath he finally grew the strength to look back up, the shock in deep red eyes not missed. "I will not be another of those kinds of people in their life's. Understand?" He finalized before rising off the wall to walk off. Little to say that he was surprised when an arm pulled him back. 

"That kid... Jake, is Albert Wesker's son? When did he even..." He stopped mid-sentence seeming to regress back.

Kennedy picked up the off tone in the others voice, suspicion and curiosity brewing. "Yeah... A woman from Edonia, she died soon after he became a mercenary," he whispered softly. Turing to fully give his attention to the other he softly smiled. "The boys cleaned up though... Anothers to thank for that though," Leon slowly crossed his arms, leaning back with a bright smile. "I'm really rooting for those kids." He mumbled the end, looking down the statement not really addressed towards the other.

As those words left him, his smile didn't fade but grew. He remembered visiting Sherry at her home and how excited she got just receiving a text from the other. The two would face chat and when he was around, the other male tried to act more cool and aloof... But no matter what in the end he would drop the act just for her. He felt a laugh rise as his hand came, finger slightly over his lip from the arisen hand ready to contain the small chuckle.

Wes was quiet during the others flashback session, watching the very... Affectionate and parental actions of the other. Somehow, it made him envious. And as he thought about the way the two spoke to one another, trusted and fought for another... He felt a ping of jealousy. (Why be jealous over a bastard son?) He tried to think, but still. He found his mind still bothered.

"You really care for them... As if you are their actual parent." Came the dry statement, only a flicker of emotion seeping into the words. He could see Leon quirk a brow in his general direction, his face defensive and curious.

"I saved one as a child, and the other begun to protect and love her... How can I not care for the kids?" he defended, one arm up as he waved his hand, the other low, clasping the pistol in hand tightly. "They are just kids, even when they have superpowers and when you get to know them... And I mean the actual personality, not the aggressive 'I want to punch you' Jake is going through right now. You will understand." A snort sounded off at the insinuation and Leon fully turned to the other, his brows low. "So your just an ass hole with power? Good to know," he growled getting the message the other wanted to covey and walked away. Kennedy did not care in the least to continue this one-sided conversation.

He only walked a few feet from the door when the wall beside him crumbled under the pressure of a body, Kennedy rolling away as the overgrown being crashed into the wall behind himself. Both eyes now locked onto a new object, they noticed it was the huge mutated male from before. (Where did he-)

"Ha! Don't matter how many punches you throw big guy, you're slow!" Came a taunt from behind, laughter following. 

Leon felt himself sigh, standing straight to brush the small amount of rubble off of his clothes. "Should have known not to worry about you... I swear its pointless on my behalf," he mumbled playfully, Jake in response laughing more heartily. 

"Yeah, the sames' for you. Fully human yet still immortal." Muller joked back, his cocky smirk warn.

The two males exchanges made Al's temper grow, and he felt a small smirk rise when the creature got up and lunged for the sandy-haired blonde, but much to his surprise the mortal male dodged with expert ease, shooting a straight line up before rolling off to safety. "Bastard," Kennedy mumbled, Jake making it by his side with his own gun.

Eyes flashing red, The taller bleach blonde debated. He had to admit it was interesting to watch them fight... But it also ticked him off. Zooming in front of the beast, Wes shoved his arm into the creations chest and ripped out its heart, the being falling immediately.

When the male turned back, two pairs of eyes watched with utmost shock. Sky blue alongside stormy gray. Brown lashed flickering over the grayed azures the owner walked forward, a frown found on the scared face. "You could have done that Shit? Why not just start with that?" Jake complained, Leon, shaking his head with mild annoyance but staying silent.

Al Wes, still holding the heart in hand. Then took that time to crush it, blood gushing all over himself and dripping on the floor. The creature behind lets out a pained wail, its body disintegrating.

Leon's eyes shot wide, the shock clear. He couldn't believe how the male handled the situation. He himself became pretty heartless to all the creatures and mutations when they tried to kill him... But the way that man handled it, and the look in his eyes when he did it. It made his skin crawl. Looking to Jake he saw the boy was frozen as well then. "What the fuck? Couldn't end it without looking like a serial killer?"

"Pfft!" Kennedy was unable to stop the laugh, completely failing as he slouched slightly lower. The sound of a small thud resounded, moisten footsteps approaching. When he looked back up the male had mostly cleaned himself of the blood with the lab coat once worn, throwing it aside with a cocky smirk. "We still have a mission no?" he cut off, watching Leon with an altered gaze.

The blonde opposite to Wes inclined in acknowledgment. "Yes, there is," he mumbled pulling his own helmet off and tossing it aside. "But being undercover seems like a waste now..."

"Thank god!" 

*Slam!* 

"Jake don't chuck it at the metal door!" Kennedy shouts annoyed with the boy who shrugged without care.

Wes watching, somewhat laugh now, the way the two acted around one another really was so entertaining. But that didn't change the small ping of jealousy that kept on swarming.

Kennedy glanced at the two temporary partners and sighed, walking to the door. Going to the keypad, he slowly took it apart, using his mobile device to try and hack it when a hand came and thrust into the small panel and ripped it out, the doors beeping open.

Glaring at the still embedded limb Leon moved to turn and glare at the male who had done it. "Try warning next time. You know, like a small 'I can break a wall'" he complained, sarcasm lacing the last statement... But all he received was amused blue reds, the man's eyes flickering.

Knees rising and posture straight, Kennedy readied his gun. Inside the large dome-shaped room lied about five lab coats, six men, not including the small security room off to the right. Looking to the other two, he pointed out designated personnel and what order to shoot from. The order from closest to the computers to the farthest.

Leon aimed his gun, pulling the trigger the moment he heard the others hum a light "ready" the first bullet going through the scientist in the middles head then quickly altering to the line of targets he had. He heard gunshots go off on his own and their side, but simply focused on keeping his men from reaching the computers alarms and shooting himself; ducking under cover or weaving a bullet or two.

As the sounds slowly died, all targets ether dead or close. Leon smoothly pulled away from his hideaway, the placement behind one of the many large pillars that circled the room, and went to the blue screen. He quickly plugged his device into the large wall-screens base and let the files scan in. Taking that it will be quite sometime before its' finished he looked at the two followers and eyed each. No wounds present.

A soft smile of relief he turned to the right-sided box. "If my guess is correct that room should have the self-destruct codes." He questioned more than stated. Wes had walked near him, murmuring a small "yes" in confirmation. But something seemed to bother him. Turning to fully face the man, slightly tan hands crossed over the smaller males chest. "Something wrong?" he questioned with slight care, the other mildly surprised.

Al, looking down into the more colored blues slightly smirks. "A lot is. But nothing I'm willing to share." 

This line seemed to have pissed the other off, Leon clicking his tongue in obvious annoyance. "Figures." Turning away Kennedy grabbed the door opening it a fraction to check inside. The content was empty and a smaller computer resided from within. Turning to Jake he tilts his head towards the room. "Want to do the honors of clicking the button in five?" 

The boy smiled. "Of course."

Muller entered the room, and Leon went back to his phone checking the device then glancing at the added bystander. "Anything we should know before we do this?" he asked the taller blonde, Wes in turn shrugging. 

"Been asleep for a little too long. Should have asked them," he stated pointing at the bodies.

Copper lashes closed, the owner pinching the bridge of his nose. "Right..." unplugging the device he turned to Jake. "Do it!" and all the electricity cut out.

All three standing in the dark, frozen in place debating on what to do when red alarms went off again. "Warning, five minutes countdown till self-destruct. Warning!" A female bot announced. 

Leon sighed in relief about to comment a mild joke when a gas suddenly filled the room. Eyes wide, his hand rose up to cover his mouth. "Let's get out!" Exclaimed the only mortal male in panic as he went to Jake and yanked him out the box sprinting out into the open, flipping his phone to use the map when it was taken, the other blonde charging ahead.

"Just follow me!" Al commanded, watching the other two nod and follow his lead.

It took two minutes to reach the bay the alarms going "Three minutes remaining" as they found a jet, all climbing in. 

Wes, watching Leon climb in the diver seat felt conflicted. "Fly one before?" He questioned gaining a nervous smirk. 

"A plane, but it crashed." Wes was about to yell switch places when the engine already started and the counting alarm went "2 minutes remaining" and he settled for the made seating arrangements.

The jet was still warming up when the countdown started, the whole room shaking and crumbling above. Al was ready to snap when the other sudden pushed the lever and boot forward, the other blonde pressed back into his seat.

To their luck, multiple people had escaped beforehand, leaving the exit doors wide. But the minute they reach it the sidewall exploded blinding them for several moments, yet, somehow, Leon managed to drive through the confusing tunnels.

Boom after boom they raced the impending countdown when it stopped. The words "one" loudly echoing in their ears when they saw the night sky... Then the back of the jet blew up, and a string of curses left the brunet, a single word from the sandy blonde echoing right before they crashed. "Shit!"

_____________________________________________

 

Yaaay! A new chapter! I got to chapter 4 on a nonexistent random ship. I feel accomplished.


	5. Safety?

~Chapter 5~

Eyes flickering open. Copper lashes parted to show the dirt ground. The owner, shaking at the ringing sensation in their head, tried to register their current predicament, sitting up. Gulping for air their hand raised to slip threw silken sandy blonde strands covered in grime and sweat, sighing when his chest stopped constricting in pain. "Make that two plane crashes." He verbally complained, sky blue falling to look all around.

He was not far from the actual crash, his body right in front of the nose of the jet, the window broken and shattered. Flames all around. Looking down at his body he came to the realization that he was covered in wounds, but nothing fatal... By why was that? Picking his body up he noticed he was alone, the other two out of sight. "Ether they fell out way before... Or left me for dead." (I doubt Jake would but Wes... That's a different subject.

Moving to the plane he climbs in looking into the broken window for any reminisce of the two... Nothing. Sighing he jumped off, shaking his head in disbelief when his device went off. Pulling it out he flips it open. "Leon! Leon are you ok!" A female voice exclaimed, a brunet on the other end. 

"Hunnigan," he softly spoke, his mind still trying to piece together his reality. The women, shown in the device slowly nodded. 

"Yes, good to see your all right... Where are you? What happened," she questioned on the other side, getting straight to the point.

Kennedy, looking around real quick turned back to the phone. "Got the information and blew the place up as planned... But got a little detoured and caught by the blast." 

Hunnigan, inclined in understanding. "Good... But what do you mean got detoured?" she asked, her face concerned.

Leon looked into her eyes staying silent. "Personal stuff," he answered, letting her know he can't speak about it on these devices. 

Understanding she looked around then leans near the mic. "Ok." she started, checking again. "Listen Leon... The president has been off lately. He was talking about sending you on another suicide mission if you lived this one. And its a lot farther." Biting her lip she began to fist her hand. "Even though you were proven innocent... They still blame you. I can't believe the president is so set on killing you. These missions are for teams, not one man!" Kennedy felt his face drop, guilt striking with sadness.

Looking away he took a deep breath. "Yeah... Not surprising. Maybe I can Talk to Chris and the BSAA about the secret missions. He may help... But most likely I'm on my own." Looking back he lightly shrugged. "Nothing new, I'm sure I can handle it... But don't tell the president I'm alive or done." Pausing for a second he watched her look around once more. "Its to do some unfinished business." He finished when her eyes met his own.

Hunnigan nods, smiling softly. "Ok, getting off now, shut your phone off till you want to come in. That way they don't track you, or just attach that off radar piece when you can... Good luck." then the line cut off. Sighing, Leon shut the phone off, holding the power button for just a moment more.

Sticking it back into his pocket he looked around once more. A forest was all around him, ruble from the plane and small flames flickering nearby. Starting to walk he noticed a small bike trail. "Guess I should just follow the yellow brick road." He sarcastically commented doing just that.

He felt off about leaving without the two added persona's but what choice did he have? At least that was what he thought when he heard gunshots suddenly go off.

Ducking low he listened intently for whatever it was to hear another sound off, this time followed by a curse. (I know that voice...) he informed himself, rising to run in that general direction. A forest clearing was found, a circle arena provided as two males stood in the middle, both with guns near their throat. (Really?) He thought, walking near the two and shoving them apart- much to their surprise. "You know... We promised on you talking to him Jake, not attempting to kill after thinking I was dead." He quipped both looking at him with shocked eyes.

Jake shuffling uncomfortably, looked both frightened and relived. "You were," he whispered very conflicted his gaze narrowed with confusion. 

Leon looked back with wide eyes them himself, using his hands to run across each shallow wound- realizing they had closed now. "Great... Think it has to do with that damn gas?" He calmly asked, Jake looking more worried. 

"Well... Don't you think you should... I don't know, care more?" The brunet asked, the blonde next to him still silent.

Kennedy glancing at Wes then Jake shrugged. "Not the first. But Yeah, I am worried but panicking now isn't good. I have a friend who can help me find out what it is. I just have to send a sample." He informed seeing the boy loosen up. Leon smiled at him and crossed his arms. "Moving on. Let's find clean clothes and a place to rest. We still have your part of the deal to finish." he spoke, turning to the other. "Your fine with the idea of you two calmly talking right?" he asked seeing the other nod.

"Yes..." Al mumbled eyes traversing Leon's form. "That's fine. But what about your job. Don't you need to report?"

The sandy blonde shook his head. "Not going to. The current president wants me dead, so I'm going to disappear for a while, and I refuse to return as a loyal soldier when they will probably prob me for whatever mutation I got." Turning away he sighed the subject heavier the before, even when voice nonchalantly. "That's all on that subject you're getting from me. So let's go. I have limited cash, so don't go for name brand Shit. My credit card if used goes through the system. Understand?"

The other blonde nods, smiling a bit. "Understood rouge solder." Wes joked gaining a glare from both, Leon and Jake.

 

~~

 

Small one roomed hotel, a single bathroom inside the tiny space followed by two beds. Leon wanted to stay as low keyed as possible, wearing a simple dark blue button-up and khaki pants. Jake a V-neck long sleeves, black fabric with blue jeans. It was much like what the two usually wore, the added man to the group wearing a black short sleeve turtleneck and black slacks, his blond hair tickling the dark collar, bangs still in his face.

Leon looked around the room filing its appearance. "Not the nicest. But we're not staying long," he told, opening a small laptop he had put away before the mission. He had Jake come with him to get the items, trying to go undetected. And it works. Now he had to use his hackers key to hide the fact that its online from the government, and to reach out to Clare. If anyone can help, it should be her.

It took time for the two to finish their conversation, his attention swaying to the two talking... They were mostly calm, but that sneering smirk and Jakes' low growls informed the blonde that it wouldn't last.

"Ok so just send a small sample and I will sneak it to the doctors... Ok?" Clarie stated towards him gaining back his gaze.

Leon sighed, still feeling exhausted. "Thanks, Clare. I'll send it right away." Then he closed his laptop walking to the two. "I'm sending Clare a sample of my blood. Won't take long, behave," he mumbled, unable to help the small twitch of his lip from referring to the two like misbehaving children.

Jake looked at him in disbelief and was ready to complain when the blonde in front waved his hand. "Not now. Leaving, kinda have a ticking time bomb in my system.Leon cut off walking to the door when a strong hand grasped his wrist and turned him around, feet slightly fumbling.

Confused sky looked up into interested red. "If you don't mind my asking... Why rely on your governments' limited knowledge when you have an umbrella scientist here ready to help? I can find a cure a lot faster than they." Wes spoke his tone and face unreadable.

Leon, pulling his hand away, then crossed them under his chest. "Yeah, but considering our past conversation, I doubt you want to help. I don't particularly trust you either," he confessed, bluntly stating the facts.

The other seemed to smile upon hearing that, leering down. "Well, its worth a try isn't it? It is your life on the line and as I recall... You don't want to lose it for their... The kids' sakes." Those words made the sandy blonde flinch his eyes wide. Looking down he thought for a moment, clutching himself even tighter. 

"You're right... I will get two blood samples. One for you the other sent to Claire." looking back up he visible frowned at the other coy and victorious smile. "But I'm keeping you under close watch the entire time."

Al's smile broadened. "Well of course... Sounds like a reasonable deal." He whispered A sultry nature to the words and Kennedy couldn't help snort. 

"Maybe when we fell that time you hit your head to hard." He joked, trying to refer to the 'gay' moment they had with Leon pinned in a sexual position on the other toned lap. 

Wes seemed to understand leaving a "maybe... But why not explore further than that?" with a similar joking tone, poor Jake completely lost.

Done laughing the younger blonde waves his hand turning to walk out the door. "Be back in a few." and it clicked shut.

Wes, watching a second longer than tossed himself back on the couch and crossed his legs. "So... What's this about a person changing you for the better? Are they your girlfriend?" 

"How the fuck do you have a magical encyclopedia on everybody!?"

 

~~

 

It was a lot later than he had planned, 4 hours wasted on just shipping a pint of blood. He took only half more out of himself for the man at home, unable and unwilling to get two pints just in case it got him sick and far too weak. He was already exhausted. It was night where they were, the place he finally realized being Spaniard country. (I always end up with them.) He thought to himself. His plane here was private and when he was dropped off it started from forest to forest near the facility. He never got a good look at the civilization or its people till now. He had bought their new clothes somehow at tourist central, so even that made it hard to tell where he was originally.

Reaching the door, he went to swipe the card key realizing he left it. Groaning in annoyance he lightly knocked. Two minutes passed and he soon heard footsteps, a click and then slight creaks revealing a smirking platinum blood with wet hair. A brow raised Kennedy looks up and down the figure. "Please don't tell me blood is all over the walls and clothes?" he asked, noticing how just a towel wound around the man's hips.

Al, his expression became more intrigued by the simple and somewhat entertaining question- fully opened the door showing a sleeping, angry faced Jake, TV glowing on his features and a relatively clean home... Cleaner then when he left.

Sighing he walked in checking on the boy immediately. "Well good job cleaning the mess after the fight. But I'm not stupid enough to not see the small pieces left behind." He commented seeing light water beads drip from the sleeping males face.

Wes, closing the door, crossed his arms and leaned against the metal frame. "Good job detective. Want a cookie?" Came his cooled remark, the humor making a small smile rise from the other as well. 

"Dinner would be nice." Leon sassed back, looking to the other with challenge.

Little did the male except for the larger blonde to push off the wall and reach into the kitchen plate in hand. "After it all, I cooked. Lucky you." he murmured walking close and taking Kennedy's hands to put the plate in them, then walked back to sit on the couch near Jake.

Leon watched in awe at the amazing looking meal, and then the relaxed state the male had next to the other. (Guess they will get along now.) His mind thought, his body moving to sit at the nearby table, taking a small bite then snorting. "Aren't you mister perfect," he chuckled out gaining a small 

"Finally found out? Good." In a teased, narcissistic response.

(Man this guy really is something.) Kennedy thought to himself taking another bite, a small hum leaving his lips. (Should be fun.)

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

Ok, so Weaker is more or less hitting on Leon. Right now its just causal jokes and teasing. Not actually flirting and seducing.

If he was I'm sure we would all know he would have just fucked Kennedy by now lmao


	6. Parasites

~Chapter 6~

Third day in. The hotel their small secluded space... The minute Leon had handed over his blood sample to Wes the man requested to use his laptop and that he gave money for a few supplies. He complied easy enough and the Al Wes set himself up. Since then, the scientific blonde had been on the subject non-stop, not even bothering to sleep which bother Leon to no end... But who is he to try and adult an adult?

Sighing. He rose from one of the two beds inside of the room, cracking his back and glancing over at the blonde male with the face lighting screen. He didn't worry about the man prying because he locked everything down, and on the first day watched to see if he would detour. Never... He never detoured.

Sliding to the mattress edge he jumped off, looking over the shoulder of the male so to get a clear view of the time. "Eight AM. Don't you think you can take a few minutes break?" he asked despite knowing the answer... Which was nothing. The man was completely zoned out. Unintentionally he sighed out loud, the man in front flinching then looking up, red eyes intrigued.

Leon felt his blues go wide, about to back up when a hand grasped his chin and pulled him down. He felt the broader blonde settle his nose against his bared throat and tried to push off when the others toned arms came to stop his futile attempt. "Wes?" he managed to gasp out feebly- hearing the man take a strong whiff, his hot breath ghosting over his revealed chest.

"The mutations increased," he heard the distracted mumble, the man pulling him closer. "Your scent is, sweet... Yet bitter. Enticing yet forbearing." The mindless talking continued.

The entire time the word came out, hot breath alerted cold flesh. Leon was beginning to feel very uncomfortable at the weird situation pushing again when he was abruptly released, falling on his ass as the man turned back to the computer and begun to mindlessly mumble to himself once more completely self-absorbed.

"Morning to you too!" Kennedy growled completely annoyed. He had a lot more to say besides that, like 'what the fuck?' or 'yeah just shove your nose against another guy and talk about how he smells just like ROSES!?' sarcastic- angry responses ready as a backlash towards the small humility... But what's the point if the man can't hear? "Deaf fucker," he mumbled unable to stop the immature comment.

Rising back to his legs he patted himself off on instinct and walked away towards the restroom. Turning the hot knobs he heard the spray slam down into the ceramic dome, small spurts and sprays from the sheer force of gravity- popping up to hit his arms and legs. Using his hand to check the temperature, he adjusted it, waited for the water to level with his own body's heat.

Taking the single garb off his waist he stepped inside sighing as the heat seeped into his back. Lately, his body's been sore and tired... No matter what he did he always ended up the same. Jake slightly noticed but stood silent about it. His worry visible, but kept to himself. After all, what good would talking about it do?

Fingers combing through his hair he massaged his scalp the soap he had poured into his palm bubbling it up. Leon had to admit he loved showers, he rarely got to enjoy them when those infection events happened... His freedom from it all only came in short burst, even now... And man how he wished for some alcohol right now... A sigh leaving pale lips at the thought he let his body fall against the cold tile, at first flinching upon the contact, then sinking in it. A shudder left his whole being from the countering temperatures but he stood leaning against the wall.

After a while he noticed his vision began to blotch, his body heat rising. Gasping he fell to his knees, grasping the flat floor for control. He half expected to start wheezing and coughing out blood like the parasite he first had made him do... But nothing came. Just the blotched view and weak limbs.

Sinking further he fully sat on the floor head hung low as the spray hit the back of his head, riveting down. Focused on heavy breaths, a gust of air left every huff in a small cloud. His lashes blinked furiously to try and fix his vision just increasing the headache he already had. Groaning low his head fell back and the water hit his face full force.

Knowing he soon needed to take a breath, he forced himself to look back down shaking his head to rid of the water drops. Sky blue opening back up his view returned, and slowly his strength. "Fun," he mumbled, hating this whole ordeal.

 

~~

 

Wesker was tired... He had spent so long studying the mortals' blood... Yet nothing was altered. But that, that was impossible. Kennedy was dead at the end of the crash, deep cuts through his body. Yet when he came to them they were all small scratches and now, were nothing. (So if he is not infected in the bloodstream what is-) he stopped mid-thought. "Did the old virus adapt and start anew? If so then the answer isn't in his blood, but within his stomach."

Getting up he walked into the living room seeing Jake on the couch watching the news with a disinterested expression, his face perking upon seeing the blonde. "Thank god your human again," the boy started, adjusting himself to better situate himself on the couch. "You became a damn retarded robot when doing... Whatever you were doing. Find anything good?" Al grimaced, and Muller caught it. "That bad huh?"

Leaning forward the brunet intertwined his palms. "Fuck..." 

"Well glad you guys sound so happy," A lighter voice spoke gaining both gentlemen's attention. Leon came in with a baggy white t-shirt and cargo shorts, hair scattered wildly with a towel around his neck, face clean shaved giving him a less scruffy aura.

Kennedy moved to the expresso' clicking a single button as coffee came out. The blonde causally taking it up, blowing lightly before taking a slip and halting as if something seemed to overcome him. "Hmm," he hummed using his left hand to find the counter and place the cup down. "So you found nothing? I guess I just have to wait for the same news from Claire..." Taking a deep breath he covered his eyes, weakly leaning against the counter his arms flexing in pain. "It's messing with my vision now... and also altering how I perceive hot and cold." letting out a sigh Leon straightened his back and threw his arms up high, lacing them across one another before leaning back, a loud pop sounding off for a second time that day. "Guess I'm fucked," he mildly complained taking his coffee up once more.

Eyes blankly looking at the drink, blue become dim. "Still. Nothing new," Came an after comment the agent snorting at himself... But despite his calm entire, Weaker could hear the thudding of his heart. The fear prickling at his senses, the stench wafting of off two, not just one. Rising, Wesker quickly stepped in front of Leon the blonde raising a brow in a silent question when Al put his hand on his stomach and pushed against it.

A pained yelp left the blonde in front and he tried to jolt away when Wesker trapped him against the counter, roughly running his palm against the flat of Leon's stomach. Leading his fingers under the fabric Albert searched. Eyes growing wide with slight alarm, then they narrowed. "So I was right," he mumbled seeing confused and dazed out blue... Leon felt as if his consciousness was fading from the subtle pain, his breath labored and heavy.

Jake jumped up about to tear the larger blonde away. "What the fuck are you doin-" 

"It's a spinal parasite, not a virus." He cut the other off, still searching Kennedy's abdominal region for more info. "I saw traces before, and now I can tell its grown from dormant to awake. The gas or his near death experience must have triggered it into a survival mode. Keep the host alive, it's still alive." He quickly answered, as his fingers reached the sandy blondes lower spin. 

Leon grimaced, thrashing his head. "J-j-just ge...off." The smaller male barely rasped, his fingers shaking.

Al watched a little longer, Jake seeming ready to tear him off when he let go, but didn't move his position catching the slumping blonde in his arm.

Leon stood silent after that, breathing heavily, reality and the world swarming all around... Whatever the other did, it was not normal, it was as if the man reached inside and tugged at them... The damn worms in his stomach. "After all these years," he growled, his anger flaring out. "I fucken hate that bastard, if I didn't already kill him I would do it all over again... But slower."

The two seemed shocked by his response, Kennedy pushing off Wes and stumbling back. His emotions were beginning to go haywire right now. All the things he's been threw building and it felt as if it wasn't just his own. Like the parasites wanted him to feel what they felt and twist him by using his own emotions against him. Shaking his head once more he took a deep breath, grasping for his coffee once more; the chocolate liquid now cold.

Downing it, he hissed and walked away to sit on the couch using the towel to dry his hair. The other two watched him, their stormy Grey eyes borrowing threw him. Letting his cobalt meet theirs, he switched from each set at a constant rate. "It's called Las Plagas'... It was made so a man named Saddler could control and puppeteer an army, I was one of the many people he injected it with. It was a secret mission that only I was sent to by our government. I killed him, used a machine to kill... Or put asleep the Plagas, and left. Mission complete." Looking down, a sigh left him. "... But, you see, the problem is. If Saddler is dead, who is to pull the strings for me when I turn? What happens."

Jake shrugged. "Maybe you will have full control." 

"Maybe, or maybe he won't." Al countered, his point making the other pissed. 

But before the two could argue again Leon growled. "Stop arguing." Both males looked at him. "Thank you," he mumbled irritably, rubbing his face with distress. "So..." He finally started, ready with a new question as he sat straight. "What do we do? Tell you to shoot me when I turn? You two leave and go on ahead and do your own thing. What?"

Jake, being the first to move stood in front of the blonde arms crossed. "Well, we could just find another cure machine or whatever... I'm sure that's what Sherry would do." He spoke, in his voice a more loving nature as he begun to say her name.

Leon felt his smile return. "Yeah, that is what Claire and I did for her... So there is no doubt she would do the same... But I don't want you to do something you wouldn't or deal with my burdens." He told the young man ahead, about to continue when another cut him off. 

"I know of a secret facility developed to imitate Saddlers studies... Both the creation and destruction process. We just have to reach it." Al abruptly informs.

Both Sky blue and sterling silver turned to the scientist with complete and utter shock, and he couldn't help his growing smirk. (I at least owe my son and my waker in some way... And maybe, by removing the Plagas' I will have a better sample to study.) He thought. His alter motive driving him.

Leon noticed something was up with that smile... And the way those eyes studied him. It made him truly uncomfortable his feet shuffling. (But what other option do I have? My connections only go so far... And sadly they are not as reliable as someone would think.) Sighing he ruffled his long hair before pushing the right-side of the parted bangs behind his ears. "Sound's like a chance... But why would you do this? I can tell that you are not the 'favor' type." Leon questions, unable to hide his skeptical nature on this situation.

Wesker's lip twitched into an unreadable smirk. "But I do like to return what was given. I would have never woke up if not for you two. So take it as it is."

Leon frowned. "Fine with me."

Jake had been watching the two, staying silent once more. "Well... Guess we prepare to leave and help you deliver you parasite baby." 

"The fuck Jake!?"

 

__________________________________________________________

 

Chapter 6 complete! And guess what? I think that's far enough to let some actual heat come into the picture. Prepare for smut soon.

But the romance is still yet to start XD


	7. Evolved

~Chapter 7~

Al Wes was a very deep-rooted man. He had connections everywhere and all he had to do was walk into that specific location. Leon and Jake followed him threw to a plane... A private plane at that, and then were given a jeep driving god knows where. Kennedy would have asked more questions or pried more about where it was they were heading, but the things going on made him unable.

He felt weak and incapable of comprehending reality, no doubt an add-on from the virus to ensure he wouldn't be able to rid of it like last time. The Parasite had upgraded this time around, knowing exactly what to do to keep him docile; not that it stopped him. He chose to trust Wes and follow his lead, letting Jake use his wits to tell him if it was a trap. It was all he could do for now. 

Sky blue flickering on and off, he gazed around himself locking onto a redwood forest... This means they are near California. (Least it's nice weather here... Maybe afterward if I don't die we can visit the beach.) His voice told himself in a somewhat joking manner, yet at the same time seriously considering it.

Kennedy felt a hand clasp his shoulder and looked down, eying the black sleeved wrist perplexed. (I think Jake wore the long sleeves,) he logged to himself, barely opened eyes looking up at the other, the young boys sterling silver full of worry. "Don't worry," he said, smiling as he rolled his shoulders and the hand off. "Its just the parasite making me all loopy, its 's attempt to keep me from finding something to try and kill it again. Of that I'm sure." Leon was able to explain.

Seeing the brunet calm down, his arms more relaxed. Leon felt relief flood his own body... The last thing he wanted was for someone else to feel fear or pain on his behalf. Which was why he told Claire he guessed it was a false alarm, that he was just worried because some gas had hit him on his mission. She seemed ready to hold onto the idea and do more... But he dismissed her.

Jake was lightly tugging his arm again leading him to a cave. "We are going to camp here till your brain functions better. I doubt you even remember where we parked the car." 

"I don't even remember getting out the car." Leon quickly quips, laughing all the while. But this earned a sad sigh from the other. 

"Man that damn things fucking you up more than I thought. A shock you didn't wander off and get lost like some kind of child." The younger boy complained, Kennedy laughing even more. 

"Shocking that I didn't fall asleep on the ground." This earned a tired grunt.

Inside the cave already laid Wes, the man near a campfire. Kennedy sat across tilting his head at the thing. "When did you get that started? Wait, better question, how fast did you do it all?" He accidentally voiced out loud. He usually kept his curious nature in check and was mostly to himself, but with his brain the way it was, it was as if he was a child on drugs.

Amused red flickered, looking straight at him, his usual cocky smile warn. "You are very interesting like this Agent Kennedy," he confessed, his head cocked towards the opposite way of Leon's. 

The smaller blonde noticed and flipped his head the same way and snorted. "God I hope I don't remember shit when the whole 'loopy' thing ends." He snickered out. Everything just felt funny and light and he couldn't help it. Their companion seemed to see it the same way, enjoying Kennedy's childlike behavior... Jake, not so much.

The brunet frowned as he watched the currently asinine agent. "Yeah, well I hope it ends soon cause it's weirding me out. I liked the smarter version of yourself." The mercenary mildly complained. 

Leon looked towards him and shrugged. "Didn't go retarded Jake. Just... You know, he paused and turned to the oldest of the group. "What do I classify this?" His brain seemed to suddenly clear at that moment, his hand grasping at his chin in thought when pain unexpectedly surged.

Ringing in his ears and all noises muffled he fell to his hands and knees, his right arm clutching his mouth as his lungs begun to force out something. A thick, iron flavored liquid, coming in large doses. He felt as if everything froze and that he was alone in the spinning world, red blinding his vision. Wheezing as he was able a breathe, his arms shook, legs not doing any better. He was only given that moment before another fit came over his lungs constricting as the burning sensation filled his chest and dry throat.

Everything was black, no sound, no light, nothing. But he knew he was awake still, felt the dirt beneath his hands as he concentrated on it... On the liquid of his own blood on his hands. What felt almost like hours soon passed, the time actually classified as seconds as every sense came rushing back. Sound, light, movement. He could feel a hand on his shoulder again and could see two forms in front. One near the flames, the other passed them on a wall.

Looking up he saw Jake's horrified eyes and sighed. "Well... The mind fucked states gone," he rasped out as he sat up. Looking at the blood on his palm and the floor, feeling the crimson liquid ooze from his jaw and chin, he immediately wiped it away. Moving his gaze up, he saw Jake ready to talk when he hushed him with a shake of his head. "It's normal. The stupid worms made me cough and choke on my blood almost every day before..."

Sky blue gaze down. "It just means they are almost done... I had pills to slow down the process before, don't this time," he mumbled the last part, his voice clipped, worry finally seeping out. 

Letting out another sigh, Leon got up and begun to walk out to the entrance of the cave. "Finding a water source to clean up. Be back in a little." A hand stops him. 

"You don't seriously think we can let you go alone like this." 

Kennedy looked back, seeing that it was Jake who delayed him, the other blonde simply watching. "He will. And don't worry, After one of those fits the worms stay dormant for a while," he told the other, the boy not convinced. Leon sighs. "Please?" He requested, finally seeing the hold soften. 

"Ok... Ten minutes top." Jake compromised and Leon couldn't help smile. 

"Might be twelve." He joked seeing the boy also grin, but he didn't indulge in further discussion.

Jake walked back to the campfire and sat when he noticed the other male still staring. "What?" he snarled at the other feeling provoked. The man simple kept staring. Muller rolled his eyes at this and looked away. "Fucken weirdo," he cursed, a silence coming on after the words.

Red eyes continued to burrow into the boy, his body becoming taut when Al finally decided he should say something. "They are progressing too quickly," he whispered seeing the other twirl to look back at him brows knitted in consternation. "If we don't do something, they will kill him by tonight." 

Recognition flared at the words, sheer panic seen. "T-then what do we do!?" Jake asked clearly worried and Wes nods his head. 

"There is another way..."

Sitting up the blonde waves his hand for the other to come near. "The virus in our blood makes us immune, a cure for other viruses, but if given in the wrong dosage kills the receiver." He began, using a stick to write the lesson down on the dirt. "Another way of transfer is through your saliva, spit. But that comes in too weak and tends to build slowly... But there is a third. Know for transmitting deceases in the form of STD's" He continued. 

The boy ahead seemed to debate a moment before his face visibly paled. "Oh hell no! Who would Fuck him? I-I mean I'm positive he is straight and WON'T go for that."

Albert grinned cockily. "Nobody denies me. And I'm sure he will get over it... It is to save his life." 

Muller's face shot red. "Whoa whoa! You can't just decide that!" The boy tried to argue. "He-he is," he bit his lower lip completely flustered. Head going low Jake hid his face, his hands coming over to clasp one another behind his head. "I feel the need to apologize beforehand," he mumbled seeming to now accept the idea.

Wesker leered near his son with a taunting look to him. "If you do that it gives it away. We can't let him run." 

"That's rape." 

"He can get over it. Don't worry I'll be gentle." At this Jake coughed, choking on whatever words he fumbled with to try and argue back. When he was ready to speak again the blonde tossed him the car keys. "You have super-speed too, no? Just like me right? Get to the car and sleep it off, I will bring Leon there when we are done... Now you might want to hurry. I hear him coming back." The grin on the others face and the horror on Jakes' made this moment look like someone was about to die... Maybe that someone's pride, but not their physical body.

Immediately jumping up. Jake sprinted to the exit when Leon walked in, his blood cleaned off and his face seemingly normal. "Mm?" he hummed a brow quirked up when Jake felt his face flush. 

"Uh... I-i'm going back to the car, will see you tomorrow." Muller stuttered out Leon snickering at him. 

"You can just relax Jake. I'm sure I and Al can handle everything, you can do what you like." The thin trimmed blond told him, but that didn't help his predicament in the least. 

(Yeah, I'm sure You and Al can handle it. Or him yo- Oh my Fucken god!?) The panic on his face made Leon quirk another brow- watching Jake put his hands up covering his mouth. "Yeah... See you tomorrow." And he sprinted away... Or more accurately, ran away.

Kennedy watched the boy disappear whistling at the sight. "Wish I could sprint like that. Could have finished so many missions in half the time I did." He vocalized, letting the other hear.

Wesker watched his blonde prey come close leaning against the wall as it sighed, eyes closed and guard down. Something the small agent would soon regret. "Looks like its just you and me for a while," Kennedy whispered out, seeming to try and rest. 

"Yes, it does," Al murmured back, a weird tone to his voice. Something he himself didn't expect. Oddly enough, the idea of taking the other, of trapping and forcing him to submit greatly pleased him... The other blonde wasn't particularly bad on the eyes, even if he didn't usually think of fucking a man.

Getting up, he got closer his hand softly tracing defined cheeks bones till the mans narrow and firm jaw. Sky blue flickered open, Kennedy looking at him slightly skeptical as the hand sunk lower, the fingers tracing his collarbone. "What are you doing?" Leon asked, watching the hand disappear, both pulling at the edge of his army padded shirt. The feeling of the cold fingertips brushing his skin cause an odd sensation to spike. Jolting from the caresses, Leon grasped at the larger males wrist as they rose up to his chest, each pressed against each pec. Back arching Kennedy felt the cold fingers grope him an oddly pleasant sensation filling him as he gasped from the feel of tweaked nipples. Wesker edged close twirling them in hand when a more audible cry escaped.

Growling at the strange noise he made Kennedy glared at the other trying to use all his strength to pull the hands away. "I said what the hell are you doing." Came the pissed off hiss, blue hues seeing a smirk grace the others handsome face. 

"Its called trying to cure you... I'm going to kill your parasite with my own... Don't resist, and I promise it will be a pleasurable experience."

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

Ok... Yeah, I promised smut on this one. But I also have to set the scene so it's an entry smut chapter lmao  
Its also a cliffhanger... When of my greatest enemies and best friend... Like seriously I always somehow create cliffhangers like this. I don't mean to I promise!

Moving on, there is no way smut is NOT in the next chapter, I mean it already started here lol


	8. Taken

Leon was in disbelief. (Did he really just?) He halfway questioned before thrashing in the other male's hold. "Wait a god damn minute!" He shouted trying to shove the larger blonde off when his wrist were pinned, shirt torn with it. 

"Sure. We can wait. But that means the mutation will finish so I suggest you make it quick." Wes argued his smirk teasing.

Leon felt a frown grace him his leg kicking the other in a type of tantrum. "Oh yeah, let me just hurry to let a guy ass Fuck me!" he growled arms tense. "What makes you think this will even help!?" The question finally came, his palms open in a 'how the Fuck?' gesture. 

Wesker snickered. "I don't, but what other chance do you have? And even if you try to fight me. I won't stop, so take it willingly, or as a rape victim?" The words were served cold, the man uncaring about the others mental state, or state in general.

Sky blue narrowed dangerously. "If you don't give a shit Why even try to save me?" Kenney bit out, not able to hide the slight hate in his tone. 

Albert, catching the emotion, debated on the question tilting his head. Then leered at the smaller male. "Because I promised the boy I would... " He admitted. "And because you never wanted this. What you said down in that place... It made me think... and that's why I was going to help you. Still am."

The words seemed convincing... honest? And it truly made Kennedy ponder his choices. Looking down he begun to fidget his feet, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks. (Is it worth it?) He thought briefly then growled. "Fuck no its not get the hell-mph!?" Just then a piece of fabric was shoved into his mouth, his feet and arms thrashing as he tried to resist. 

Wesker, licking his lips at the sight pulled off his belt, strapping the other darker blondes hands together, his head sinking low and close to one of those red-tinged ears. "Fine with me... This will be fun Kennedy."

The sound of the others husked voice made Leon tense, his body stiff as both hands came to his chest once again. His arms falling low, both trapped together, fearfully grasping the wrist of the impending males left hand. The man's fingers twisting and tugging his right nipple. A soft gasp escaped him through the cloth as he felt both hands grope and tease him again, the man's mouth latching to his throat and sliding down his collar, hot breath trickling down against his skin. He bitterly leered his head to the side trying to pull away from the unforgiving touch, but instead giving the other more access as he felt strong arms lift him off the ground and onto firm hips, something hard grounding up against his backside.

Eyes wide in shock, he shook his head about to try and spit the cloth out when Wes shoved it back in, blue and red locking onto one another as Al's condescending grin stared at him. "No more smack Little agent. You have a bad tendency to become annoying when angry and I'm in no mood for your sarcasm. Just submit." At this, the male growled, the anger short-lived when the man thrust up against him, his body jolting at the feel of the older blonde driving into his hips. The hard-on below pressing against his own crotch.

Blue eyes went wide, a muffled moan leaving as Leon's head rolled back at the pleasant friction. He clenched his hands on the shirt of the other in a desperate attempt to fight back, eyes shut tight in confusion as the man continued to grind against him, his member beginning to react.  But when callous hands left his pecs to grasp at his ass, the suckling on his neck becoming more aggressive... A whimper escaped, his body trembling at the odd ministration of the other.

Deep chuckling vibrated, hot breath slapping against his ear once more. "Your hard agent Kennedy... Even though you never said yes... It seems your body will do it for you." Leon hissed in contempt trying to kick the other when he was rapidly turned, his back pressed against the chest of the other. "Should have just been honest with yourself... Then maybe you could enjoy this more... Then again, I like you fighting back. Making the great Leon Scott Kennedy submit beneath me sounds like A pleasant accomplishment... Don't you think?" The larger male whispered sadistically, just before tearing Leon's jeans off and away, slipping the boxers off as well. 

Baby blues went wide again, both hands coming down to cover himself when they were pulled up near his throat, trapped by another hand, an arm much larger than his own holding them complacent. "We're in a hurry, remember? So don't block me. Unless you want to turn" The man taunted, his hand sliding up the soft flesh of Leon's inner thigh. The brutish blonde didn't even hesitate to slip his finger into the others rimmed entrance, earning a pained jolt. 

"Ah-ow!" The sandy blonde yelped finally spitting out the cotton once trapped in his mouth slightly bucking his hips to get away from the intrusion but failing, the finger squirming in deeper.

Leon could feel those hot lips press against his jaw, kissing a straight line back to his ears. "Touch yourself... As a Detract from the pain." The older man whispered, letting his wrist go so to lead both hands to Kennedy's half-hard member. "Show me how you please yourself, Leon." Albert groaned out. His voice coated in lust. The sound itself made the smaller male release a shameful moan in response, the voice exciting him. A second finger had entered by then and an uncomfortable groan escaped. Kennedy could feel the free hand come near his wrist once more leading his hand to his member and he rapidly pulling away in rejection of the idea. "Like hell! Let g-agh!" Leon grimaced as Albert's hand moved around his shaft and squeezed his growing erection, then slowly started pumping it forcefully.

A loud gasp escaped the tied figure, his head frantically shaking back in forth as Alberts hand begun to move on its own pace now, forcing spikes of pleasure to course threw Leon; his head rolling back as the fingers inside absently fucked him. His hips begun to move along the shallow thrust and attentive fondling of his erection, feeling his member and heat work its way up. Soon a third finger sunk in, the feeling not quite as unpleasant as the first two, his body quickly adjusting for the forth to join.

The room was beginning to feel hotter, his body craving more by the minute despite his best efforts to try and fight it. His lust was already prickling and the feel of something ruff pressing against his ass near those talented digits embedded made him gasp with desperation, the want to cum driving his already wrecked mind insane. The pleasure was already mixed with the dull ache when something spiked his breath halting. "W-what was- Ah!" It hit again his voice crying out erotically.

Kennedy could feel the man behind him smirk wide as he slammed his finger into it again, and then repeating, earning the same cry. "Seems like your almost ready... Should we wait a little longer... Or," he thrust his hips against the smaller male earning a deep groan. "Get to the good part." The tone was sadistic, teasing even. It made the moaning of the two pissed... But how could he argue back when four fingers were knuckled deep slamming against his prostate at a constant, electing whorish moans from the smaller male.

Leon could feel the hand around his erection squeeze once more and shut his eyes a soft whine escaping. "Stop- 't n-now." he rasped out, tired of the mind Fuck he was receiving from the other. He heard a mild hum and then a zipper. His heart stopped. 

Something hot begun to rub below, the fingers pulling out to grasp his hips. The hand holding his cock moving to do the same. "Might hurt at first," came the heated purr before the head of the others Dick pushed through.

Leon bit down on his lip to silence the desperate pained scream, feeling inch by thick inch seep inside. Wes was as hard as a rock, stretching him with his warm and very long member. Painfully slow, Kennedy waited till the man fully sheathed inside him, feeling his walls clench around the whole length. His breath heavy uncontrolled pants.

Slowly, he felt the other blonde lift his right thigh high, his blue eyes looking down with the perfect sight of where the male was embedded. Then he heard the man groan. "Seeing a mans dick inside you turns you on that much? Should have just started with this then." The husky voice whispered in his ear, slowly pulling out till just the head was still inside. "Keep watching now as I start fucking you." And just like that the man thrust back in, full force into his prostate, pulling out to do it all over again.

Eyes rolling back, mouth dropped open wide, Leon cried in ecstasy, feeling his body bobbing up and down the man's hard lap. Feeling himself be filled, the man embedded deeper then he could ever imagine, his mind blanked, the numbing pain unable to stand beside the overwhelming pleasure. The way his body shook each thrust and the sound of turned on grunts from behind- made Leon's voice hiccup, crying out even louder than before.

Wesker, encouraged by the sound, shoved the sandy blonde's chest to the ground pulling his hips high as he pounded inside. As he watched himself get enveloped, those delicious moans made him want to become more aggressive, to manhandle the form below into complete submission. "What would Chris think if he saw this," he laughed out knowing the other was too occupied with the pleasure to actually hear. Just the idea of his mortal enemy, the person he lost to watching him fuck his friend into wonderland made him grow harder, his tongue coming out to lick his lips as he begun to ram in more rashly.

Leon's body spasmed and his walls clenched making the tight heat become unbearably hot. Thrusting one final time Al let his head fall back shooting straight into the smaller body as the man below screamed out his own completion.

The two laid there for minutes, breathing out heavily when Wesker started to move again, slow casual thrust making his length grow. Carefully rolling his hips deep into the other as Leons' sexual desire also grew back. Kennedy began to buck into the other, letting his cries come out in want. he had lost himself in this unknown lust, his want to feel the other inside driving him mad. Why did he like this so much? Enjoy it?

Weaker, on the other hand, was also, enjoying himself. Grin stretching wide as he noticed the others changed tune. "How cute," he whispered as he watched the smaller frame jolt with each thrust. He began to change his tactic, staying embedded as he rolled his hips, grinding against the male's prostate before fully pulling out to slam back in; repeating the whole process as it seemed to be the one that worked best. His actions had left the younger adult gasping from each movement, his body rocking with his swift thrust.

Light tan skin shimmered with sweat as the campfire illuminated the moaning blondes features, his toned yet slender built body curving for the other, his arms flexing as he grasped at the dirt below from the series of thrust. Leon's thighs pressed against toned ones, the man behind him far more firm then himself and larger, slapping against him. Blue eyes stood half shut, copper-like lashes low in bliss.

Leon expected to hate every bit of this transaction, wanted to but to his surprise enjoyed every bit of it. He could feel those calculating eyes burrow deeply into him just like their cock, watching his every move and reaction, adjusting every time he saw the smaller man flinch or cry out louder. This felt more like making love than a 'forced fuck to save your life' but Kennedy knew better... This man had an ulterior motive, for now, it was fucking him into submission, but what about the outcome? What would happen to him when it was done? Leon didn't get to finish thinking about his trail of thought as the man hit a particularly good spot, a loud cry escaping as he almost came again... Then something moved.

Suddenly tensing, A harsh gasp of pain escaped the blonde, his stomach recoiling as something inside begun to thrash. "W-wait-ngh... Hah-stop." He whimpered out, feeling the pace pick up, confusing his body with the mixed signals of unbearable pain and oncoming pleasure. " 't hurts... They are- mov-ah!?" The man behind didn't stop. Instead, he got faster again, and then kept speeding up. Leon clenched the ground as his body tried to decide what it was he felt more. His teeth gritting together as he felt warmth flood his insides again, this time not missing the fact that it seemed to slither inside.

Eyes stretched wide he felt the fighting in his gut grow, the realization that whatever the man was filling inside him was crawling deeper each climax making him panic. "N-n..." he silenced himself as he felt the man continue to fuck him. The pleasure still making him cry out in ecstasy alongside the pain. This was pure torture, and each time they came he felt more and more climb inside. It felt so good and so horrible at the same time and he had no idea what to do, or what he could do besides accept the events.

Wesker was watching with observant eyes as the man below shifted threw his many fazes. Enjoying the show. He liked seeing that mix of pain and pleasure, the horror and bliss. It was a delirious sight. And he just wanted to taste it all. He never stopped once, feeding his lust for the other as well as his hunger for the finished outcome of this small unsteady experiment.

Sweat made long blonde strands cling to the confused and very lost male, his body jolting, insides turning. Soon Albert could see those vibrant blue eyes dilate, the color becoming clouded with a purple hue as the blonde's whole body became limp, forehead against the ground as he gasped and panted for much-needed oxygen. Curious, he stopped, watching the other silently till the blonde picked himself up again, body trembling as he looked behind with hooded eyes. "They...stopped..." He barely mumbled out before he grimaced and fell back down. Al watched a moment more before pulling out, watching some of the essences that didn't get absorbed slip out, in a liquid form.

Flipping the limp form over he watched the male noticing that he was asleep. Soft breaths escaped him showing that he was, in fact, still alive. But did he mutate? That was a question he had and had no answer to. "I guess tomorrow can only tell my dear Kennedy." He whispered gripping his coat off his shoulders and throwing it over the sleeping male, making sure to take back his belt as he fixed himself up. "Can't wait." Then he too went to sleep, closing his eyes to finally rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam! Told ya smut. It is a little-twisted cause well... He fucked Wesker, and the whole purpose was to 'kill' the parasite or 'cure' it... But what's going to be the after effect? Only time will tell XD
> 
> I have to admit... This is the first time I put technical rape. like I have the seme a little forceful usually and the uke gives in. But knowing who Leon and Wesker are, its impossible for a peaceful transaction. Leon still totally enjoyed it though and will have NO mental scars, so I'm still staying pretty clean... I don't like mind break shit, maybe drama and a little hurt are fine if they get revenge. but that is where I draw the line!
> 
> P.s it's so not a Mpreg so don't think that. I will not do that.


	9. Changed

  
It was cold, hard and uncomfortable. Pulling their weight up a pained groan left dry lips, their throat horse. This waking pain kept striking their mind and this numbing yet throbbing sensation toggled at their lower back and legs. As they tried to pull themselves up a sharp spike strikes low, their legs becoming jelly; melting on the floor.

Taking a quick breath they tried again, A disgruntled sound escaping as they managed to sit up, head laid back from exhaustion. Moving their body seemed almost... foreign? Copper lashes flickering open and closed they take steady breaths, focused on just trying to understand reality.

A cold breeze flew in, his body shuttering from the lack of warmth. Looking down in questioned, confused by the predicament, eyes bulge wide at their state of undress. (What the hell?) looking further he saw what seemed to be a black coat barley draped around his hips and pulled them up to cover himself, his hand brushing by a sticky substance.

Body completely stiff now, memories and sounds come to mind as his eyes slowly look down to now notice the dry cum all over his chest and lap. Face turning a bright red he looks for something to clean himself, dumbfounded by the situation he was currently in. (Did I seriously get fucked by A guy I barely know?) Was all he could think when he felt a hand gently move his hair.

Flinching at the cold touch he looks in the direction of the offending limb, feeling the palm caress his jaw and tip him up. There, in front of him, holding his face hostage was the man he knew as Al Wes, his red eyes staring straight into his own with a hint of interest. Feeling uncomfortable he tried to pull away when the hand tightened, then he released a growl. The sound was somewhat animalistic this time and it seemed to shock not only the man ahead but himself. Taking that moment he pulled away scooting to the far end of the cave. "I think you've done enough touching." He hissed unintentionally... But then again, he should be mad. The man promised to be gentle but was very rough and when he begged him to stop he refused. To top it all off, instead of at least taking out the sleeping bags they carried along, he threw a thin coat to cover his very abused body. He was fucked up inside and out, and the man was half to blame.

Another growl almost escaped his lips when he shook his head and the thoughts away, changing his minds process to focus on cleaning up and getting dressed instead. He was about to leave, using Al's coat to cover himself when he heard a deep laugh, his head twitching and eyes glaring at the other. "My my mister Kennedy... Didn't expect you to be so bitter when all you could do was moan out in ecstasy the entire exchange." The man commented, humor flashing in his voice, but not his eyes. Those red spheres glaring with a sadistic gleam.

Leon wanted to glare back but he felt sapped. (What I would kill for a drink.) He mildly complained to himself wishing to be in some sort of bar to drink away his 'sorrows' as Rebecca put it. But sadly he was here, with this Dick of a man.

Keeping his tongue-tied, he was ready to continue his walk when "you know your eyes are a beautiful violet? They seemed to flash red like mine when the virus alone was embedded... But it seemed our convergence caused the color to permanently seep in, altering the present hue with the new... Merging, quite nicely."

At this Kennedy stopped, everything frozen. His hand sunk to his bare stomach, halting there in horrified thought... He was now a mutant with god knows what alteration. The perk was he was conscious... But the con was that if and when he returned to base they were bound to notice, and when they did what would happen? What would he say?

Rapidly shaking his head from his shattering mind he briefly closed his eyes. Took a deep breath. And opened them again. "Good to know," he whispered, not turning back to glance at the other as he finally walked out.

 

**~~**

 

Jake was shocked to hear the knock on the car door, jolting to look up, feeling relief flood him as he caught sight of a certain dirty blonde haired male out the door. Immediately opening it, he smiled wide. "You're ok!" he exclaimed his more childlike nature showing.

Leon felt himself snort "Mostly," and that's when the brunet seemed to notice something odd. Squinting his eyes he narrowed down onto blue turned violet, the flakes of amethyst almost overcoating the barely hidden sky blue.

Biting his lower lip he looked towards the other blonde male, the man just reaching their location at a slower rate, not missing the glare on the darker blondes eyes. (...Should I have really left them alone? Never mind. He would have ended up dying if I stopped it... This might be better.) Jake told himself not able to keep the guilt from reaching his eyes.

Kennedy took notice and sighed. "I don't blame you, Jake. And..." He glared at Wesker. "I will hold the grudge for maybe a day more." Looking back at the boy he released a sigh rolling his shoulders. "Moving on... Ready to go to this 'Fun' and brand 'New' facility?" He sarcastically said, the words "fun" and "new" extremely dragged out.

Muller shrugs, hands up in bewilderment. "Sure... I mean we came here to do that... But is it still necessary?"

Wes seemed to key in on that walking forward. "Outcome was... Altered from original idea... Need to do some test." He spoke, eyes locked onto the other, a sly smile worn as he watched the pissed off agent.

"Don't you mean you fucked up?" Leon sassed, very clearly angered.

Albert's smile grew. "Inside of you... Yes." The man countered.

Both Jake and Kennedy's expression dropped, Leons face a deep crimson. "I... I take it back... I'm holding this grudge to my grave." This earned a very deep-rooted laugh, the expression more human on the larger blondes face. Leon froze, his eyes locked onto the more handsome male's features, finding his face becoming brighter.

Wesker seemed to notice, his smug smirk back. "How cute." He whispered, his voice low. A flashback of when the man said it before appeared in Kennedy's mind, the feeling of the other being inside of himself making his stomach turn in excitement.

Coughing awkwardly he walked near Muller crossing his arms defensively. "Let's get moving already."

"As you wish." The quick comeback came, the speakers grin wider and filled with mischief.

Poor Jake just stood there in the center unable to talk or think anything appropriate to say about the current predicament. He was just lost and stood to unnatural silents.

 

**~~**

 

  
No more than an hour had passed since their walk, and Kennedy had to wonder if this man really knew where they were going... Though he would not complain. Not when the man would refer to their 'intimate session every argument he attempted to create.

Feeling the ever-present flush begin to recede he tapped Jokes shoulder, having to pull back his own stride so to see the far back teammate. Muller seemed very awkward the whole way, which is understandable. The two adults he is currently teamed with had fucked in a cave, the session considered as rape when you add the fact that Leon never gave consent... Or ever will.

"What's up?" Kennedy heard the boy ask, nearly forgetting he taped the brunet's shoulder.

Pulling himself together he let his gaze fall on stormy gray, the eyes full of concern and question. Offering a short reassuring smile Kennedy waved his hand toward the blonde out front. "If things go sour. Run."

This seemed to catch the boy off guard, his eyes growing wide before lowering in narrowed slits. "Like hell I am."

The stubborn nature of the other did not surprise the agent. Not in the least. Shifting he narrowed his own gaze. "Why?"

Jake scoffed. "Why should I run?"

Feeling himself grow tired of this argument already he looked back at the blonde ahead, Leon's frown growing. "He can hear every word I'm saying. All I ask is you make sure no matter what. You'll take care of yourself first." he stated before walking ahead and right behind the man he suspected might become an enemy.

If he looked hard enough he could see the man had slightly cocked his head back, a coy grin decorating his features. He definitely was listening, yet he never tried to defend himself or intervene. That enough was a red flag for Kennedy. This man didn't care and for all he knew was just doing this for fun or out of spite. This man knew his name, his position, he knew Chris and was like Jake but far more dangerous... He was smart calculating and had deep-rooted connections that go who knows how far.

Letting out a deep sigh, amethyst eyes burn into the back of the impending demon before him. This man was dangerous and had an agenda, but what? He just couldn't figure it out. All Leon knew, in the end, was that without Al Wes. He would be dead and that his future is entirely in his palms, puppeteering any next move Kennedy might try to make because... No matte how suspicious. How evil this man may be. There is no escape...

(That is unless I would rather be dead.)

"Here we are." A deep voice erupted capturing the agent's attention. Despite having been staring at the older man ahead. Kennedy did not notice the sudden stop and returned gaze. The intents all-consuming gaze...

Taking a breath, Leon walked close. Looking up in bright red eyes, then over to a plant infested base. "Ok... So." he looked back to Albert. "What's next?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! Update! Sorry, it is kinda short but what was originally planned would of made this end up Waaaaaaay to long. And I thought this seemed like a good stopping point since it's been so long since the last update.
> 
> Hope it was to your liking.


	10. Alterations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so. My asshole of a laptop thought its fun to make things hard for me and I ended up deleting this chapter... Twice... So, for those of you reading this I-AM-SORRY. But I really needed my *Screams at the top of my lungs as I cry in pain curling up in a bed like a god damn two-year-old* Time to my self... *Snorts* yeah.
> 
> Moving on~

Leon was anywhere, but where he wanted to be. Hell, this was the last thing he wanted. For a second time in his lifespan he was strapped to a chair with a foreign virus... and practice within his body. To top it all off. His life, not just his job, was in jeopardy as he had to rely on an actual snake who he swears is familiar. Which is a very, VERY, bad sign.

The fact that a part of Kennedy's self-conscious could comprehend the words, 'I have seen him before,' means that this man is dangerous. Still, he can't argue, fight, discriminate and arrest. This man is trying to save his life and technically did to an extent. With a cost, but more then his own superior would at the moment. But that did not make him a traitor... Loyalty is sometimes used to control and deceive rather than as just a moral code. This was a temporary alliance, and after this, he would owe a debt. That does not mean he will betray his country. He never would.

Releasing a heavy sigh, rich blue stare at the device scanning them. The shrieks of metal, the hum of the scanning laser. He tuned in to it all the sounds over everything seeming to grow by the minute. He could hear the rattles of the snakes just out of crumbling walls, cue in on the hushed breaths of two other, the crunch and scraping of feet against damaged tiled floor telling him when his companions moved. It felt odd, yet not to the point of alarm.

Years spent in this field always kept him on edge, even when at home alone. Being in tune with his surroundings was the only skill he had that really worked to keep him alive. That and is speed. But as his age continued to progress so would his skills and 'speed,' dwindle. But why worry about the future when the present wasn't even stable as it was?

  
From a distance. Red eyes watched the tabled blonde, his attention snared by what was going inside the thinner framed built body, his attention completely and utterly captivated. Looking at the screen, a normal human body should have been red and orange, light traces of blue and green... But here the man's chart showed a mellow yellow and green. His own would have been a very vibrant red, showing a high concentration of mutation. That is, when he has his serum injected into his bloodstream. As he is now it would be closer to that of a human.

Moving his attention he gazes briefly at a second small screen within the large computer. It showed the flow of cells within the person body. how their blood worked. What he found was very extraordinary, the process of how it ended the way it did a pure mystery to him.

Feeling the presence of his 'son' behind him, Albert Wes turned to simply glance briefly; and he was met with disappointment. It seemed the boy only carries his bronze, but not his brain. The expression of bafflement and apprehension was all he caught in the easy to read kid. If this boy is going to carry his jeans, he will not let it be squandered. No. This boy will learn soon what he must. But for now, he must focus on his little pet agent.

Leon s, Kennedy is very extraordinary. He has seen and heard on multiple occasions how this man beats the odds and even now surpassed him. He was talented, capable, and easily manipulated by emotions. And an easy tool. The question was, how can he get his loyalty and make him his servant like he did with so many others? It would be a shame to not take his new experiment home after he was done playing his current role. Now that he thinks about it, it would also be a shame to have to kill him as well. He can not allow the damn corrupt government of weak-willed fools have this potential threat and weapon.

Contemplating all the facts he thought of all the possible leashes he can place on the copper-haired blonde. There are many to use... But so few involve the subject coming willingly: And although Kennedy can be manipulated to a degree, he was not blind nor stupid. If a lie is stretched far enough even he will see the thin toxic thread.

Mind traveling further back, a succinct idea pieced together. Simple and to the point that he wanted. When he had bedded the man he first fought him. But, as his pursuits continued the man submit completely. Thinking about how he ravished the other brought hunger he didn't quite recall always having. But then again, he was asleep for god knows how long. 

Crimson eyes flashed to the currently shirtless agent. He ogled the firm chest and narrowed hips. His hands clenched in the remembrance of holding that nicely trimmed waist firmly. Smirking the idea began to truly grow on him. Sex, it was the simplest answer. It worked on the mother of the boy near him, Excela, and even on Ada for the short time they held a 'tender' moment. It was the best plan he could come up with that would leave him pleased and the other 'Loyal'. Sex was not only a release, But it also causes hormones in the mind to cause you to misinterpret a current relationship. Can make someone believed they loved their partner in bed if the right sweet words were whispered.

Coming to a final conclusion, Wesker waved his hand for the boy beside him to come near. he did. 

"What?" The brash teen spat. Seemed the boy did not like him very much? Oh well.

Turning he only graced the other with a small smile. "Watch the computer calibrate. I am going to have to resort to a physical. Understand?" He clarified with the other, his voice leaving no room to be questioned.

He caught the youths stormy eyes give a suspicious glare before moving to eye the screen, arms wound over one another. "Can't actually read this shit."

Wesker smirked. "Ah, that I already know. So, If the colors change just yell what it changed to."

Jake sneered. "Would you like me to label the whole pie chart in Estonian?"

Al laughed at that. " **Kui soovite** " [If you so wish] Alber responded.

The shock on the boys face almost made him laugh more brightly. After all, how could he have been with his mother as long as he had without picking up at least some of her home language?

promenading towards the table in which his target rested on his more comical smile became evasive, He could see those amethyst-flickered blue lock onto him, the owners' expression impassive. Now that wouldn't do. He liked that feisty nature of this man too much. 

Peaking back he ensured that the brunet occupied himself. reassured that the young man heeded his request he gazed back. "I need to give you a... Physical." 

The distrust in the other's eyes made him almost chuckle. Luckily, he held it in. Reaching for a stethoscope, Wesker falsely attached it to his hears as he pressed the cooled metal against a taut stomach. He could feel the muscles clench and flex upon impact, intrigued by the reaction.

Leon was very cognizant of the other. So aware that his body automatically reacted to his touch even if it was through metal. He nearly cursed as his body tried to instinctively squirm away as the cold earthen metal slid up his torso.

As the man slid the diaphragm of the small tool to the left of his breast he froze as a cocky smile graced the man. "So aware... Do I frighten, or excite you, Kennedy." He teased discreetly.

Leon felt his blush rise, his glare settling in as he fought the want to hiss. "What are you even looking for? I doubt a physical was necessary."

Wesker leered his head to the side, "Maybe it is?" He played on, his hand releasing the metallic piece to pinch a hardened nub.

Leon gasped, his back slightly arching when he shot up and pushed the man away. "Stop." He beseeched. He wanted to have more bite to his words, but the odd direction this was going cause great turbulence in his mind.

The larger man grinned in triumph. It seemed he could pursue this route... It was very appealing as well as fascinating.

Calculating blue-violet watched his reaction, trying to gauge his reasoning. Not that he would allow the other to figure it out. It makes the hunt boring when they know. Then again, having them fight a battle they can't hope to win and forcing the wild prey to yield was equally, enticing.

The masked gaze Leon was graced with annoyed him beyond belief. Whatever this man had planned he had yet to figure it out. Pushing off the chair her ripped the needles out, standing right before the now quirked brow enemy. " **Don't. Fuck. With me** ," he hissed heat swelling everywhere. his hand begun to suddenly convulse, but he would not focus on it. Instead, he forced it shut, clenching his hand as he continued to glare at the other with warning.

"Leon, Al?" 

A voice interrupted and Kennedy finally calmed down to turn to the boy. "It's nothing, Jake." He began when those sterling silver eyes narrowed. 

"It's not fucken fine when black veins pop out of your arm like a damn tattoo!" The boy hissed.

Kennedy, confused, pulled his arm up to see the very ink colored design the other spoke of. Curious now, not afraid, to his surprise, he pet and traced each design watching them sink back and return to normal. "Wha-"

"They moved to your bloodstream and now reside in every blood cell," Albert answered gaining both eyes on him. "I was trying to find the trigger to activate them," he lied. "It seems anger or general emotions are the answer, Kennedy."

A long drawn out sigh escaped the agent his hand ruffling his long sandy colored hair. "Good to know." He sarcastically spat. Taking a deep breath he looked at the two then down at himself. "Guess this is the farthest we go about this subject."

Jake choked. "Whoa wait what!? you don't even know the long-term effect!"

"Do either of you?" Rebutted the older man. "No, so let's drop it here and focus on you. You want to know more about yourself through this man who has the same resilience as you towards these viruses. So let's move on."

Mullers jaw clenched, his brown brows low in obvious disagreement. "How bou-"

"I handle both of you?" The third party interrupted. Both turned to face the smiling figure. "I am very interested in you Agent Kennedy. As for Muller, that will be an easy matter of us socializing with one another."

Leon frowned. "How generous," he remarked.

Wesker grinned. "I am, aren't I?" He sassed making those dazzling lavender roll in irritation.

Crossing his arms Kennedy concedes to the idea, but with one counter argument. "We will play house. But on one occasion. On my own grounds." 

Wesker quirked a brow. "Won't the government find out?"

Leon scoffed. "Not if we use your get to get to my secret hideaway. Working for the government has perks you know. Even I hold a secret lab and items in case of an emergency. Just need to borrow your plan." He told gaining a more devious smile from the other man.

"Sounds delightful." Albert easily agreed.

Scoffing at the man Leon turned to Jake. "Also, you will be glad to hear, Jake. That little Sherry lives around there. which means you can quit the long distance relationship for a while."

Jake stuttered his face turning a bright pink. "We're friends!"

"Sure you are." Leon chuckled out tapping the boy's shoulder. "Let's get the hell out of here already. I'm done hanging around this country and umbrellas facilities... Also, Wes. I'm flying your plane. There's no way in hell I'm letting you know where we are going."

The man he referred to sneered at that. "I don't need you crashing It Kennedy."

"Don't plan to."


	11. Home Vacation

Smirking widely Leon almost felt himself laugh. The entire ride he fucked around apparently scaring the shit out of a certain man. Leon had toyed with the fact that he had crashed a plan before and had somehow convinced the other worker beside himself to join in on the joke. Of course, when it happened. His comrade pilot thought it was funny... But when Wes got to him the man was a sweating mess. Kennedy on the other hand still held his joy, his grin growing upon seeing that infuriated red-eyed gaze.

Jake was originally somewhat upset, but upon seeing the agents grin he felt bemused. As it continued to progress in his mind, the walk out of the facility consisting of Leon's broad grin and Al's prominent frown he fell into loud laughter. The seriously irked expression of the man they knew as AL Wes was just too much and the look of disagreement he got the minute made him laugh, just increasing the hilarity of the subject.

"Call it payback. " The blonde agent told the man beside himself, he felt his mood greatly increase at the fact that for once he had shaken up the other, and the brooding like pout the more classic man was feeding him was just what he wanted. This man seemed to act like nobility, meaning, he was going to be up class about EVERY situation if in public. That's the only reason he was getting away with this teasing and the reason before was because he made sure seat belts were required the WHOLE ride. Slight chuckles escaped as he thought about the two clenching to their seats for the hours they had to drive.

"I hope you don't truly believe you will get away unscathed for that incident.". The brighter blonde snaps, arms following each swift step towards the glass exit doors. The man held his chin high, back straight his aurora forbearing.

A part of Leon's mind told him to be wary and worry about the penalty for his actions. But why worry when you can enjoy the now? If he always worried about later he would have Gray hair over the fact that almost his whole life was and still is a life or death scenario.

Finally outside, Kennedy took a deep breath of the salty, clean air. He chose to settle in an island like settlement. The place near the option but also along side a vast Forrest. It's a small named state and no one paid much mind to it either so he was fairly sure his guest would not piece it together easily.

Violet like eyes wonder each car when a familiar yellow mtsubishi Mirage came into view. Smiling the Leon waved for the passing car, watching it dive close and come to a stop.

Kennedy had made sure to call a certain friend that lived in the area here. He could have used his rank to get a ride but driving with this choose person home seemed very appealing.

Miller's laughing stopped and his face started to flush as he caught sigh of who it was Leon had called to come pick them up. The older agent laughed.

"Friends," he taunts gaining a glare from the brunet boy. But it was short lived as the girl in the car jumped out and ran to him.

"Jake!" She shouts pulling him in a tight hug. The boy feels himself fumble a bit before a smile reaches his own face.

"Nice to see you too supergirl."

Leon felt himself become elated at the sight. The two were really cute together. He already peiced together that the two had a unspoken crush when he first met the boy. His suspicious were confirmed later and seeing the two able to meet again like this really made him feel at peace.

A hand clasped one of his shoulders and Leon looked back to see the man they were trailing along side staring straight at the two kids. "Sherry Birkin? His daughter ended up in a romantic relationship with Wesker's son?" He asked more to himself then to the agent he held onto.

Kennedy noticed the odd nature in the others voice and turned to him completely. "It is a odd happening. They ran into each another on a mission in China. The two kind of hit it off. It has nothing to do with their parents," he clarified watching deep red flash to him.

"Well. Considering they both have mutations thanks to both parents. I have a feeling that that might have attracted them together. Just like minds attracted one another for those... Two. It would make sense that strong and powerful viruses brought them close." The statement was pure speculation. The way it was approached scientifical. Leon knew what this man was trying to say, that these kid are attracted through their viruses... And he did not like them.

Carfully he removes the other man's hand, checking on the kids before resigning his attention back to the other. "Let them feel human and don't ruin something so pure with your fucked sience," he growled edging closer, "with everything they went through. The hell their parents put them in. They  **deserv** **e** this. If your going to ruin this you can just go back on your God damn plane and leave."

His voice was stern and unquestionable. Wesker looked in those determined and enraged lilac and felt himself almost get lost. The man before him knew that he could change, that he could die. But he would rid of the one person to save him if it meant protecting these kids. His kid. He took notice of it before, how the man seemed to be selfless and caring over his own child. That inspite knowing what the father. He had done with his powers, Leon wanted to protect Jake... Then he remembered. The man also tried to save the presidents daughter and went through hell to save Sherry when she was a kid. He had Ada and the umbrella solders who were there to fill him in on  **ever** y detail. This man had risked his life in cases far too much for a single man and succeeded. Ada helped no doubt in almost all somehow... But still. He himself had even sent Jack Krauser to assassinate and finish this agent off and here the man stood. Years later. What year was it?

Realizing that he still had his eyes locked on the other he hummed in idle thought. "I won't ever say these things again. I don't wish to hurt these kids or destroy what it is they enjoy." He whispered with a low bow.

Copper lashes blink at him a few times in amazement before the man stepped back with a soft and pleased smile. "That's all I wanted to hear... Thank you."

Those words... Never had he heard them. It felt off, wrong to some degree. Yet a Smile formed on his face his hands coming up to gently tip the others well framed chin. "My pleasure," the low purr came.

Those eyes in front flickered a more vibrant color before his cheeks followed. Tearing away from the others gaze he coughed awkwardly. "Can you not ruin a good moment with weird flirting. Please?"

Albert laughed. "That would take away the fun agent Kennedy."

Leon scowled. "No, that flirting shit takes away the fun." Wesker was just about to say more when the smaller male before him rapidly turned and gained the oblivious kids attentions. "Hey let's go to a more private location. Settle down instead of standing in a busy airport. OK? "

Sherry clasped her hands together, nodding her head as she excididly grabbed Jake's bag and ran to the back of the car to the open trunk. Jake let out a low growl before chasing her and taking the bag from her hand. Hovering behind her as she giggled, watching him Leer over to place the bag in the trunk. "Don't be helping me Super girl. I'm suppose to help you."

Kennedy laughed, crossing both arms as he quirked a brow at the two lover birds. "Such a gentlemen Jake. Good job. Your mom will be proud."

"Shut it smart ass!" *Smack* "ow! The hel-"

"language Jake!" Sherry shouts with pouted cheeks as she points at a small family walking by.

Jake looked at them and mumbled a curse gaining another wacky from the small blonde girl. Leon was snickering at the two before he walked to the somewhat dazed comrade. His eyes were locked on the two young adults again. Seeming ensnared completely. (I wonder if maybe he was in love with someone like that once...) He thought to himself. Not long ago he dealt with a mission of someone who turned to black marketing B. O. W's to get revenge for a killed fiance... He slightly wondered if this man had a simular poor experience. Even the enemy sometimes had their reasons, and this man didn't tip him off as the evil sorts. Then again. He has only seen his 'good-side', had little knowledge about anything else about him.

Their eyes locked again and Leon felt something inside himself squirm, respond. Taking a deep breathe he pulls his gaze down. "Take your bags to the car, " he requested hearing the man's feet shift when he stopped right in front. Bothered he sighed looking up with his lips parted to speak when the man crowds over his space and his voice got trapped. Long fingers graze his wrist, his hand twitching upon the impact as his bag was retracted from him.

"I will take your luggage," the man whispered with a playful smirk. "After all, I am a gentlemen."

Leon could not even respond as he watched the older male pull away and graze past him and to the care where the two were, introducing himself to the small blond girl and then putting both bags in the car.

Kennedy look at the three dumbfounded. He had no clue what was going on in the others head or even his own anymore. He felt odd thoughts and needs brewing that seemed as if they were not his own. Vaguely he remembered the parasite had altered his mind process and perception and now as he remembered it was still in his system, wondered if he was still being altered this whole time... How can he tell the difference between himself and the parasite? Was there even a difference anymore? Shaking his he'd he took another deep breathe and sealed his arms around his chest. (Thoughts for another time, and day.) Looking back up he smiled at the group just seconds before he started to walk. (Let's just enjoy the rest of this day.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. It kinda short. But hey! The ship is starting the sail romantically lol. It's not quite actual feelings and more of respect of Wesker side and confusion due to the virus and events for Leon. But hey! It's getting somewhere lol.
> 
> Enjoy!


	12. Enlightened

At Leon S. Kennedy's home, Jake and Sherry became totally engrossed with one another. A few days of relaxation had passed but Leon still felt a simple joy at watching the two. The young couple stood seated near a porch with a circle-shaped table, Leon and Wes on a similar one just a few feet away. The blonde male he sat with seemed to be getting a sort of irritation looking at the agent with inpatients. "Isn't their more important things?"

The smaller built man sighed. "Yeah, but it's not like they get to be like this often. I figure a man like you doesn't have kids and could care less about them but to me, it's important that they find happiness." He informed looking straight at the other. "Not many of us who survive in this kind of lifestyle do... I'm just really happy for them," he continued when the other scoffed.

"You act as if they are your kids. You don't have a lover or a child so I don't see the relevance of this situation." He argued gaining a slight hiss.

Leon wanted to snap at this man but he was right about one thing. He had no kids nor a lover so why did he care? Feeling a soft smile he looked at the two, laughing slightly. "You're right. It has no relevance... But I can't help be attached. Feel like I must help everyone. Seems like a flaw all survivors have." He joked laughing a little more. "Maybe if I viewed things more selfishly like you I could have just lived a normal life. My choices would not have been so limited." 

Wesker narrowed his eyes, the insult was thrown purposefully but that was not what caught his attention. There was a hidden message in those words. "What made you choose this life?" He asked, his curiosity catching the other off guard. 

Shocked lilac stare at the others stormy-blue for moments before he cocked his head with a teasing grin. "Thought you knew everything?" 

The man smirked back.

"I know most things, but I can't read minds." The tone was low, playful, Al Wes leaning near the smaller agents face. Moving towards Leon's ear.

Kennedy felt a shiver run down his spine, his heart picking up as he felt something inside squirm again. He realized before that the virus reacted to the other strongly. A little too strongly. Taking a deep breath he never moved his body: Only his eyes shift to gaze at the other as he retorts. "I would have never guessed. Guess you don't have the powers of a god," Swallowing the awkward lump he pressed both palms flat on the table. "How about you give me a hint of your abilities and I let you in on a little secret of my own? Friendly," He paused taking another deep breath, closing his eyes as he felt the other edge closer. "Exchange." He choked.

He could feel the choppy gust of laughter hit him. "Hm, sounds promising." the alto sounding voice whispered before the man pulled back to fully seat himself into his own chair, legs crossed a single arm resting on his elbow as he checked the other out. Wesker noticed that as the days went by, that sweet scent that the agent had upon the day he slept with him was being emitted again. That tantalizing flavor in the air. He also noticed each time he edged near the agent the man would react in a very pleasing way. He could see his eyes shine as something seemed to try to take over, its hold growing each day. It was pleasing to know that the plagas itself was making a leash of its own. This man would be in his grasp soon... Or so he thought. But even he knew that this foe won't go down easily. The battle in those eyes showed how much the man was fighting it. It only took a minute for the other to compose himself and become a mystery, his expression a mask just like his own with that unreadable smile.

"Want to share first? No offense, but I think you like to sneak out of these kinds of bargains," Leon spoke, tapping his hand lightly on the wooden table. "You did call yourself a gentleman before, so, shouldn't you go first?" He teased, his grin growing as he saw the other pause. Seems he won this debate.

Albert did not expect his own words to come back at him. He used that to tease and flirt with the other but did not expect for it to actually challenge him. Feeling more amused than angry he leaned over. "You are a smart man," He whispered watching that smirk grow. If he always got such an open look like that he would let the other win more often in their verbal games. "I, when back up to date. Have speed beyond what you have seen. My healing capabilities are basically a fountain of youth, and I have almost all access to my brain... That's all I will feed you, dear agent."

Kennedy seemed to seriously log everything his expression still light despite that. "Thank god, and here I thought you can teleport and read minds," He sassed hearing the other laugh.

"Well, If you can't keep up you can call it that... As for the mind reading. If you are open enough. I can read you like a book, know what you're thinking just by your expression." He conversed

Lilac eyes rolled. "That's something most people can learn... But I will leave that reading people  as a 'Special talent'." Shifting now, his face expression became a little sad as he looked to Sherry. "Your question now. I did not choose this life. I was forced into it. Still am."

Wesker's eyes flashed red, his gaze following the others then back at the blonde. "They used her as a threat... against you?" He stated more than questioned. The expression he got was one of pain and surprise. "Told you I can read people," he quickly added gaining a weak smile.

"So you can," Was all Wesker heard from the other in response.

Letting out a heavy sighed, the copper-haired blonde stood up. Albert just realized the bag in his hand, a small blue gift carrier. He watched silently as the aged agent placed a small flower shaped bobby pin, its metal design painted a light blue and pink, into blond strands. The girl jolted then looked up smiling. "I'm not a kid Leon." She laughed before pulling him in a hug and mumbling a "thanks."

Jake scoffed, his brows furrowing in jealousy. Kennedy laughed as he caught it. "Remember who bought your clothes," he jest, seeing the brunet scoff again. 

"Have money of my own hero." The boy argued, but Leon would not indulge in it simply waving it off with his hand.

"Already know that. I just have more so, arguments done." Muller rolled his eyes but begun to smile at the other.

"You're like a damn mother hen." He contends gaining a frown.

Leon sighed looking at him and then the now laughing blonde girl. "Ok, I think I had enough of your boyfriend," both of the kid's breaths hitched. "Go home and I am going inside, bye." Kennedy could hear the two choke on their words to try and talk to him and argue but he just shut the glass door turning around to stick his tongue out. Sherry stuck hers back at him and jake... He flicked him off.

Laughing the man decided this was the only goodbye he needed as he went to take a shower. When he's out he is calling for some pizza and drinking alcohol. He missed it too much and he was finally going to indulge in his actual break. He was skeptical of drinking around the inhuman blonde living here temporarily, and at first, he let Jake stay here too. He just kicked the boy out now to Sherry's so he has nothing to worry about... Except that Jake and her might- 

Slamming his fist on the counter he let out a growl. "If he touches her I'm going to wring his neck," He hissed before the door behind opened and closed. Gazing back he saw the man he sat with before with a quirked brow, a bemused look to him. "Showering!" Leon yelled running out of the room and that was it.

 

**~~**

 

 

Wesker was sitting n the couch when Leon came back in his living room. The Tv wasn't even on. Letting his towel fall limply against his bare chest Kennedy walked around the couch to the small table and bent down to pick up the remote turning on the screen. Scrolling through a few channels he stopped when he reached the show Lucifer. "This is new..." He murmured putting the remote down when he threw his weight to sit on the opposite end of the couch, moving the towel to finish drying his hair. 

"Walking around like that?" The agent heard the other ask.

Looking down at himself the longer haired male shrugs. "My house and the guest is gone. I think I'm allowed to wonder my house in just boxers," he argued. 

"Am I not a guest?"

Leon snorts. "No, and, to be honest, I'm just going to leave you be. Do whatever you want till Jake isn't distracted. But, don't go in my room or office." He moved to look at the older man. "Those are off limits. Go in and your outside the door." The man ahead of him seemed to watch him for a moment, debating on something when he turned away. Shrugging he turned his attention to the show.

Wesker was trying to pay no mind to the man beside him... But it was impossible. His gaze kept on derailing to long, toned legs. Following the tender skin to thin black shorts. They left nothing to the imagination clinging nicely to the other males ass. they were fairly short, not covering very much. His skin was still slightly moist due to the shower he just had, the towel around his shoulders only next to the dusk-colored nubs: Not covering them in the least.

Leon felt the heated stare and stood frozen. What does he do? Will the man try to do something aga- (Don't think about it!) He yelled internally, abruptly getting up. His heart was pounding now and his skin was feeling hot. Apparently, the mutation in his body would very much like to think about it. Grabbing his phone he flipped it open. "Buying a pizza," he quickly excused himself. When he heard the phone ring twice an the soft, "Hello?" He calmed a fraction.

"Yes, hello. I'm ordering a pizza for delivery. Yes, yes... A large bell pepper and white onion topping, extra sauce." He glanced at the other. "Anything you want-" His voice cut off as he saw dark red eyes gaze at him. He nearly dropped the phone at the sight of the others hunger... And then the smile. "Uh... Just make it, two?" He questioned hoping that the hunger he saw was for something else.

Turning away from the other he walked to the kitchen as he somewhat whispered the address and heard the time it will get there.

Shutting the device down he prayed that those thirty minutes will become fifteen. His body felt hot, his mind going crazy with a battle he could not even decipher. Looking over he saw his alcohol carrier, running his hand over a few before pulling one out and walking to the island cabinet. Opening the lid he downed as much as he could before placing it harshly on the surface before him. Taking a deep, now intoxicated breath he sighed as the warmth he felt shifted to the drink in his system, taking another huge gulp. "Shit," he cursed. He should have known better than to allow himself to be alone with the man he slept with over ten days ago... Besides mild flirting that he figured was a joke, nothing happened. But now. He was scared. Not about the other. No. But at the fact that a part of him was hoping for the larger blonde to push him down. Leon was not gay, he never wanted a man. He had feelings for Ada, and had a small fling with a few other. They were all women though. No men. This can't be possible.

Taking another swig he failed to hear another come in when wide hands wound around his waist and turned him, the alcohol in hand hitting the floor. Eyes wide he stared at his current enemy, red eyes licking him up and down. Callous fingers slid down his chest pushing him till his back pressed against the island behind him, continuing till his feet came off the ground. He stood Defenseless, on his back as he was pinned down.

They said nothing as the other zoomed down to his throat and begun to suck and kiss heated flesh. Leon thought he heard his mind snap and everything began to cloud. He had no control as his legs spread and the man before begun to ravage him. He vaguely heard a familiar cry he knew was his own when slick lips slid down his torso kissing and tracing his abs and lower. He didn't know when it happened, but the little clothes he had was already removed and the man above had torn off his own shirt.

Wesker looked down at hooded lavender. The sandy-haired beauty beneath was gone. His mind was torn by the parisite and alcohol in his system. "Wasn't smart to drink when you need to fight yourself," he chuckled gaining furrowed brows. It was obvious the other couldn't hear or understand him right now... But that's fine. He understood one thing. Grasping the smaller framed males erection, he began to rub him watching the younger man toss his head back and call out his name... Well, his fake name.

Letting his other hand wander lower he began to prep the man. He was not a patient man, and it seemed neither was the other. Licking his lips he quickly stretched the smaller withering body before unzipping his pants. A whine left the other when he pulled his fingers out and he shushed it. Picking the wanton man up, he flipped Leon so that he laid on his chest, pulling shaky hips towards himself as he settles the other completely on the counter. Kennedy was breathing heavily, gasping as he clenched the counter edge and raised his hips higher. A part of Albert wondered if maybe... the virus was calling him. Needed this. It would make sense. He will have to do a checkup after this. But first...

Pushing himself against the other he felt himself slip through. Immediately he was met with resistance, the man before him hissing as black veins spread from his hands and pulsed to his spine before vanishing. Curious as to why that happened, he rocked further inside hearing a slight shout as the pulse happened again. "Now what is that Kennedy?" He asked chuckling when he received a low growl. It was like he was dealing with an animal in heat... Then again, he could feel his own body starting to get affected. But why?

Deciding to ignore all thoughts, Wesker slowly made his way inside: Sighing in relief as he finally reached the base.

Leon slowly felt his mind breach back to consciousness. Planting his hand beneath himself he tried to pick up his body when a hand went to the curve of his back and shoved him down. A grunt of pain escaped but before Kennedy could respond that same feeling of the other pulling out alerted him to his full reality before plunging inside.

Choking on his own voice Leon arched into the other as he pulled out again and buried deep. Eyes went wide as that pleasure he felt the first time spiked. But it wasn't complete yet. Hands scrambled for purchase on the marble below as he was roughly slammed against his own counter and fucked. The hand on his back moved high and took a fist full of sandy strands before tugging them back and making him curve far more than possible. Something suddenly sparked and Leon's throat constricted on itself. It happened again and he felt his vision and mind blank. 

"There it is," a rough voice spoke, the man sounding close.

Feeling everything become fogged up by the heat again Leon could not concentrate on anything but the deep grunts of the other as Wesker buried himself and hit his spot. His lashes fluttered closed as he followed each movement, using his hands to force himself to push back against the other. His own voice was deafening with the sounds of each slap that echoed when hips met. Heat flared and it burned his stomach as he screamed far louder than before feeling his gut clench as he came. A couple more aggressive thrust and his hair was suddenly released as he fell chest first into the counter when he felt warmth fill him. That familiar squirming was felt inside but it felt good, satisfying to his wrecked mind, no pain this time. 

Wesker pulled out of the man before him and panted as he leaned back against the opposite end counters. Leon's legs gave out and he collapsed on the floor, cum covering him all over again like their first exploit. The spider-like vines flared a couple more times, Leon closing his eyes as he let his head fall back, taking deep calming breaths as they pulsed from his fingertips to his spine and vanished. His skin grew a more vibrant golden pale, scars suddenly healing.

Wesker was in shock, staring in awe as bright amethyst opened, practically glowing in the dim lit kitchen. When they moved to him, those eyes narrow, copper brows furrowing. "What the fuck-" the other rasped finally coming to reality.

looking at the ground Leon sighed as he laid on the cold tiled floor to calm this insatiable heat. It wanted more, begged him. But he can't, won't. He will not be its slave nor be this mans'. Taking a few more deep breaths he calmed himself, moving to stand up, grimacing at the pain in his lower region.

Moving to grab his boxers he slips them back on and continues to walk reaching his room when his legs collapsed again, but he was caught. Not lashing out he allowed the other to help him and made it to his room, grabbing a shirt and pants. There was no point if he thought about it. He was sweating and reeked of alcohol. No matter. Those thirty minutes had to have passed. 

Turning he looked at the other, his eyes racking the toned and muscular frame when he met those consuming reds. "What is this need..." He asked, trying to stay rational and not attack the other and throw him on his bed. 

The man before Kennedy seemed to be struggling as well, his breath still labored and his hands clenching as he seemed to also resist something. "I, think... Our viruses and other things are calling one another... For all I know, this might be another after effect... But to think it's affecting me too."

Kennedy laughed, the sound dry. "Of Course. You shouldn't be surprised," he hissed charging the other far more quickly then he thought he could, his speed misinterpreted as they both slammed against the hallway wall then fell on the floor, Leon landing on top. Both looked at each another wide-eyed. Heavy breaths, heaving chest, their eyes glowed more vibrantly. Leon whined as he sat up. He felt the man's body beneath, sitting right over his crotched. His body told his mind what to do before he could control it and rolled his hips down moaning at the friction. The man below hissed and his hands grasped his waist and thrust up.

It was too much. 

Hands fumbling with each another's clothes again they tore everything off as they became fully bare. The sound of the doorbell told them of the ordered food item but they couldn't care less. Wesker alined the other, pulling those curved hips down as he thrust inside watching the others thin neck stretch and fall back as he begun to ride him. Just like animals in heat, like he had thought before; they couldn't stop. 

Leon felt so confused. It wasn't like before, it was worse. He had no fight just this need, lust. And eventually, that was all he felt. Everything falling black.

 

**~~**

 

Waking up, Leon groaned as he moved. His bed always felt so nice when he woke up... Then he felt another body. Jolting up he stared at another man in his bed. Mouth dropping he covered his mouth as he stared at the other. (We... We) He couldn't finish. Shaking his head he ran his hand through his hair pulling his legs closed. "I can't even remember what happened... I remember we, and he," he stopped, taking a deep breath. Whatever had taken over him yesterday was gone today. That's what he should focus on.

Gazing back down he studied the others sleeping face. It was so calm in sleep. So, handsome. Letting his hand trace the smooth pale skin he stopped at thin lips. Briefly, he wondered what kissing them would feel like when the reality of his words hit him. Blushing he shook his head and pulled out of the sheets. Looking around he sighed. Even though he remembered only vague images, he knew every mess and dent in the floor and walls was them. Face becoming a deeper shade of red he crouched on the floor. "I'm never going to be able to sleep on this side of the house again." He grumbled.

The sound of the doorbell went off and he sighed. No time to clean up yet. Grabbing fairly clean shorts he threw them on not even bothering with underwear as he somewhat hobbled to the door. Upon opening it he was greeted with a furious Jake and Scared Sherry. The sun burned and he backed up closing his eyes with a snarl. 

"L-leon! what happened!? Y-your different." Sherry shouts, her voice ringing loudly in his ears. She was about to say more when his hand went up. 

"Not so loud... It's too bright out there come in." The two listened and he closed it sighing as he no longer had that burning light inside his house. Turning he eyed both hearing rapid heartbeats. (Why can I hear them...) He though his lips dropping in silent question. Jakes furious expression grew and his teeth begun to ground against one another. 

"Did he do it to you again? Treat you like some fucken experiment!"

Kennedy was shocked and sighed. "Yes and no... We had no control." He started hearing another growl. feeling uncomfortable about the situation he crossed his arms... that's when he noticed. His skin, the color was different. Eyes going wide he runs, the speed he had making him shout before he ran into the wall and fell back. "Fuck fuck fuck!" He shouts picking himself up and speed-walking to the closet mirror, and he froze. 

His hair now had a platinum hue to it, his eyes glowing, purely violet now, no more blue hidden within. His skin was flawless and every scar and age mark he had was gone... He looked like when he was in his twenties. Hand coming up his fingers shakily traced his cheek, the spot where his most memorable scar once was. "Holy... Jesus fucken Christ!"

Turning he saw the two tense Sherry taking a cautious step closer. "Leon... Where is he."

Leon scrunched up in confusion. "H-he's sleeping in my room... why, whats going on? Why is Jake mad, why are you scared? What the fuck is happening here!" He snapped and she shrank away. Jake walked near her pulling her back. 

 

"That bastard we saved, the one with a D.N.A coding like mine. He is Albert Wesker, my father."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, Done! 
> 
> Dramatic lol, I did not plan this like happening this soon, but hey. 12 chapters in and everyone still didn't know lol. That makes everything confusing.


	13. Albert Wesker

Vibrant amethyst stare into intense stormy gray. "You... Got to be fucken kidding me?" He whispered cynically. Out of all the people he could have ended up fucking, bringing to his home and somewhat trusting... It was the very man who almost killed them all. "W-what makes you think it's him?"

Jake snaps. "He has the same DNA as me, has all the features to fit the damn file, and his initials are A fucken W! What do you mean 'what makes us think'!?"

Letting out an agitated snarl in response, Leon ruffles his hair in thought. Teeth ground against one another as a pop resounds from his clenched jaw, his eyes glowing and growing along with his more bitter expression. "Jake... Now is not the time for those smart ass comments. How do you know THIS man is him. Did you do a recent DNA test? How do we know it's not a clone? How do we know he even has his memories. There are way more factors in play. It makes sense I admit. And if that is Albert Wesker, then maybe. Just maybe. We should talk to him rather than do whatever impulsive decision came to your mind."

Jake rolled his eyes, moving down the hall that led to Leon's room when blocked by the very blonde. " Get out of the way Hero."

Blonde brows scrunched together, falling low. "Jake... He is your father."

"And a well know terrorist and murderer! My old man should be dead so why don't I rectifi-"

"Now now, what is this?" A deep voice full of amusement cut them all off. Leon felt himself tense when he felt the other's presence behind him. Turning with apprehension as he met clearly entertained red eyes. "Looks like you all found out my little secret... And you mister Kennedy. I never thought you would have such a soft spot for me... Is it because of our, endeavors?"

The sand haired agent scoffed. "How about what we talked about before? Remember the things I said about the kids' parents? Ever occurred to rectify your mistake of being a bastard of a father?"

The larger man chuckles at his response, his hand coming to caress under his jaw and tip it up. "Why else do you think I have been playing nice? I could easily... Kill you all. Though I admit, I will feel quite reluctant in making the choice should you choose to call in 'help' considering both my son, my ex-partners daughter and a most interesting specimen like you, would be lost." The tone was low as Wesker confessed what was going on in his head, his hand falling lower to continue their caressing touch when Leon slapped him off.

The now young again agent backed up feeling slightly terrified for once. Not for once, but a sort of fear different from before built. He should feel more anger, more spite, and distrust... But his mind was in chaos. He believed every word and a part of him felt some sort of comfort in that touch, some pull. Even now he felt everything scream as he pulled back more and more till a hand grasped his shoulder. Flinching, the amethyst eyed man looked to see Muller with a fairly worried look to him, his gaze firm and intense, seeming to read the anxiety of the older man.

Leon took a moment to calm down, offering a small but reassuring smile. Turning back he gave a nod to the man before them and walked to him, holding his ground and shoving down and away the all-consuming need for the man before him. It was not his own choice, was not what his mind wanted. It was a simple trick of the body. It was saved and changed and now became dependent... But he won't let that stand. Eyes settling into a firm glare Kennedy chants to himself, a sort of promise. He was not to fall prey and become a toy, and he will rip off this leash once he discovers what it was that triggered it. No doubt it had a fraction to do with sex. The body could trick itself with the desperate need for love, and considering Leon and almost all who worked on this kind of field ended up permanently isolated... It is no surprise his body jumped at the first chance it got. Letting out a soft laugh at the idea, a sort of calm came now. Not forced, but simply washing over. It made sense, he had nothing to fear, he is a man of independence and got where he is now by his strength. This Demon in skin held no control... No one did.

Feeling his grin pill higher he walked till he was only a good foot or two from the other. "Then, if that is your reason. Can he keep onto our deal? The only difference. We actually have you bond with your son and tell him everything... That and if you try to pry into any of my work, or go into my office... Expect to be handled  **efficiently**."

Albert also smirked at the youth before him, his cocky and overwhelming arrogance showing far more brightly as if lit and set to burn the moment everyone discovered who he truly was... Now it seemed his true colors would show and Leon would be lying if he was not somewhat excited to see this Albert Wesker for the person he was. Only hearing and not seeing can lead to many questions... And there had to be something in this man that was worthwhile for even Ada to stay by his side as long as she did... Something anyone on their side has yet to figure out, and he was keen on finding out just that. Not like his situation could get worse? The president wants him dead, Chris and Clare can do nothing to help, and the only prominent change in what was happening was that this man gained a name. A dangerous one, but the moment it gets out he was with Albert Wesker, a man of mass distraction and all sorts of B. O. W's, what would happen to him? He was clearly mutated and considering all the factors, the minute he turned the other in, he would condemn himself.

Footsteps echo and Leon glanced back to see that Jake was walking towards him with a difficult to read expression, too many emotions shown to decider the boys' thoughts or reason for walking forward, but Sherry had stopped him. She clung to his arm and then looked to Leon then Wesker. Kennedy could easily tell what she was thinking and turned back to the man before him, the blonde monster of a man still silent, just watching with that unusually coy smile. "Well, Albert Wesker?" He addressed the man by his full name. The call had earned a twitch, red flashing with a sort of hunger.

"Deal... But I request you only use that name when we are... Alone," the pensive man suddenly request, his voice heavy and slow. Each word was drawn out as eyes seemed to roam the now rigged agent.

Kennedy got an odd chill at that, his brows furrowed at the odd nature of the words. He could not really understand what the man meant or wanted. But he guessed it was a wise choice. It was best he kept to the first name basis only when they were alone. In public it would cause havoc. He can't go announcing a thought dead terrorist to the world.

Shifting to now lean against the narrow hallway wall, Leon looked past the broad tower of a man in front of him to the dirty room. Sighing he closed his eyes to shake his head. "Good... Then how about you three talk about the details so I can, clean up?"

Wesker looked behind him and his smile grew. "Would you like, assistants?"

Kennedy growled. "Like hell, get the fuck to the living room."

Jake and Sherry were shocked at the way the two were talking to one another. They kind of noticed before, but now that they actually watched it was a little off to see the man they once knew as the strongest and most crazed being in their unforgiving world laughing at the annoyed man ahead and doing JUST as he was asked with a small taunt before he was before them. Jake had took particular notice how red eyes trailed after the leaving agent with interest. It was by no mean love... But respect, admiration, and general interest was definitely noticed. "Yo-yo serious about keeping our deal?" He managed to ask feeling Birkin moved closer to him. She said nothing about the situation and stood to silence. A very smart choice like the girl always chose. Sherry was a smart girl and knew when to speak, to argue, and to rationalize. She was staying to observing and showing her lover through her actions that he held all her support, and when Muller's father turned his gaze to her she held on tighter, her harsh glare of warning felt from behind the young brunet. Almost laughing at the fact that his girlfriend was acting like a guard dog, he turned to the young blue-eyed blond and kissed her gently. "Let's move to that room Leon requested us to go to, ok?"

Sherry nods, a small "ok," repeated as she followed his steps to the living room.

The conversation after that, was an awkward one. Wesker was very... Cooperative and had no problem answering most of the young adults' questions. Some were a little, evasive, but overall the man was completely honest as far as Jake could tell. Sherry even seemed to get answers about her own father and what it was he did. She was not entirely happy to hear about his, transgressions but it was better than having no answers and forever being in the dark. By the time Leon came back, everyone was mostly calm, yes a big-time terrorist was in the room... But it's hard to remember a monster when all they could see is a human calmly sitting across from them.

All pairs of eyes meeting the changed, no longer mortal agent froze as all three seemed to finally take in his form. Leon was now dressed in his classic short sleeve turtleneck and blue jeans. His hair was now combed and his face clean. Jake felt odd looking at the other now. The man looked about his age if not younger. But that is not a truth. This man was older by 20 years, and now he looked like a kid. "This is fucken weird," he grumbled as he kept looking at the hero pretty boy. Sherry giggled and moved over to do a little closer study of the man, Kennedy backing up a step with a raised brow.

"You look like you did back when you were a cop," she continued to laugh out, her view movinggem-likelike eyes. "You are more blonde though, and your eyes really seem cool! Didn't they often change color though? Blue, hazel, green? Now you can add violet and consider the chart complete."

Leon smiled at those simple words, patting her head in a parental manner... Something that did not fit anymore then it did before.

Jake let out a sort of snort and turned to gaze at his blood father. "Thanks to you they now look like siblings." Muller joked, his smile playful and ready for trouble. But, before they could start their own conversation, Leon threw himself on the seat next to wesker making the man slightly jolt and look at him amused. Leon quirked a brow to the larger blonde before scooting to make a good foot or two of distance, his hip hitting the armrest of the three seater couch.

"You guys all calm?" He inquired.

Wesker's grin grew. "Depends. How do I know you will all keep your word in this whole, ordeal? It is unexpected and rather, unbalanced."

Kennedy shrugs, pointing a hand at the two in front. "Jake works solo, Sherry finally got free of our government, I am wanted dead. No benefit comes from us turning you in. That is unless you have plans to blow the world up again." Eyes shifting from the kids, Leon moves to glare into still entertained red. "Do you?"

The man in question doesn't immediately respond. Instead, he stares at the person before him and analyzes the agent with keen interest. Moving to sit forward he clasped a hand over his chin and moves to give a brief glance to each individual in the room. "As of now, I have no desire to do more then finish our agreement. I have no plans to return to umbrella just yet, including when I count the fact that they held me in a tube for a number of years." Leaning back, he crossed his legs over one another as he sighed against the black leather of the couch. "As of right now, we all seem to be at odds with our own allies, so expect me to be docile and obedient for now."

Leon scoffs. "Yeah, defiantly docile and obedient." Said Kennedy, moving to stand once more. "At least we are at an agreement. This treaty will last till any of us break our promise. This fine with everyone?" All gave a small nod.

Feeling like the stress came to and end, a deep exhale released, Kennedy leaves the room, walking into his kitchen he realized something he forgot. Facepalming in irritation, the blonde released a wry sigh.

"I forgot we destroyed the fucken kitchen too..."


	14. Getting Use To

Leon stood seated on his couch, legs crossed as he faced the man he now knew as Albert Wesker. Jake and Sherry sat by as well, all eyes on the black pulsing veins that would go off every time the blonde umbrella leader traced one of the many once blue veins.

Kennedy tilt his head at the sight as the pulse increased the more Wesker trailed. He knew it was a sort of trigger as the blonde's eyes also continued to flash red until it seemed permanent.

"Hmm," the older blonde let out the thoughtful hum, running his fingers up till reaching the pulse beneath Leon's throat. The young agent flinched and tore from the touch instinctively. Albert laughed. "Seems my implanted virus pulls up to meet my touch, but this reaction is also a sort of self-defense mechanism." Without warning, before anyone could ask their questions the once terrorist grabbed the nearby kitchen knife from their breakfast plate and stabbed down into the soft portion of Kennedy's arm.

Sherry screamed, Jake, jumping with a cursed shout... And Leon didn't even know what. He stood there, calm, as if his body already knew the outcome. The metal knife barely touched pale flesh when black surged to the surface and the metal bent.

The room stood very silent then. Everyone in shock but Wesker and Leon. The red-eyed man looked excited, prideful at his experiment. Leon... Not sure.

Reaching out, the longer haired male traced the spot and watched as the veins came to meet the touch of his fingers then disbursed. How should he feel about this? "Cool... I guess?"

Jake let out an annoyed sound. "Cool? Seriously, man, I would expect a more terrified reaction then just 'cool'."

The now young again professional shrugs. "Yeah, but I went a little past being able to be terrified after living in this field for over thirty years... It kind of waters down each new shock when it's not very shocking."

Turning to look at the teens, Leon noticed the buzzed cut brunet was ready to argue once more and raised his hand in a 'pause,' gesture. "Jake, I'm not saying that it doesn't bother me. It does. But we can't change the now. Its done and over with. It's best to try to move on with it."

"I would not change you back even if it was possible anyway. Glad to know you are fine with this, agent Kennedy." Albert added hastily. Jakes and Sherry's eyes swerved to him and the frown carried by both was nearly engraved. Leon could tell, that the words a certain short-tempered mercenary would say was going to turn the whole situation upside down and stood up.

"Moving on, Jake. Sherry. I need you to lea-"

"Not with him!"

Leon sighs...

Lavender mixed blue look to the sterling silver of the other man's son. Jake was worried, attached, and emotional. Sherry the same. The difference is that the young woman had more experience with control over her own emotions and views. Something she will have to share with this young man in time.

"We, have things to address. You obviously can't handle a proper calm conversation with him. So until you get your emotions in order. Let us work on discovering how the virus affects me. Then you two can talk. Alright?"

Jake narrowed his gaze. "Fuck tha-"

"Ok."

Jake twist inhumanly, not a far-off description for him, to his girlfriend. Eyes wide he got up and went to hover her when she stood to and glares up at him, her soft face in a sort of scolding frown that made him look away. no words came from the two as Sherry continued to stare at the young mercenary till he mumbled a "Fine" and went out the front door. 

Leon felt a small laugh escape when her upset gaze went to him and he stopped. Swallowing nervously, Kennedy fixed his collar and fed her a civil and apologetic smile. "Sorry, thanks, Sherry. See your tomorrow."

The girl nods and leaves.

Wesker lets out a low whistle as she left. "Now I know what William Birkin meant by his wife's stare. The poor man said he could never do anything when she looked at him like that. I remember him mentioning his daughter growing into it."

Inigo slid to the side of the younger man's eyes, side glancing the gentleman left with him. "You actually held a human-like interaction with another? With that man." The last words came slightly more aggressive then Leon would have liked it. He felt some spit to Sherry's father. And the more he learned of the man in the years and reports... And about his connections and actual discoveries. He began to loathe him. A man who easily gave up his happy life. Wife, kids, city. It really made him turn inside. The darkest part of his soul wanting to surface. But was the man here any different? No, maybe he held no knowledge of his kid and maybe the wife really was a one fling girlfriend. But Wesker was no good man. No holy citizen. He betrayed his team. Hurt Chris, tormented Clare, Tormented and mind wiped Jill. Hell, he killed millions for fun games and science. He was worse than William... So why can't Leon surface the same hate?

Weskers eyes watched him back, his red shifting as Leon felt his own emotions shift his. Both seemed in tune with one another in a way, a sort of conversation going threw with just their eyes. But as Wesker seemed to gain answers and more answers. Leon only gained questions until he could no longer watch and had to tear his gaze away with an infuriated hiss.

"Yes," the man pulls him out of his thoughts with an out of place answer. "We once were all mortal."

Silents pour in abundance, and Leon feels the air thin. They all were once human... They all were human. They still are. He is.

"I have to admit... Through the years I felt less so. That everything human began to disgust me. And eventually, I learned why. I never really was."

Violet eyes shoot toward him again and Leon now faces the older mutant. Red eyes were filled with rage, emotions swarming far too strongly. Far too much than the usual coy and unreadable smirk.

"I. Someone so grand, filled with purpose and potential was just a creation and end result of someone else's study. A manufactured child of the Wesker line. Me and my sister the few 'success.'"

Leon froze. Sister? that's right... He remembered hearing of that. Alex Wesker. Bary Burton and Clare Redfield had a report on that. His daughter, Myra Burton had been kidnapped with Clare on an island that held the other Wesker. There they found a young girl name, Natalia Korda. The Burton's had adopted the girl and now hold her in their care. The government wanted the girl to find out why she could detect the mutated B.O.W's but Bary would not allow it. And his old retired status allows him that right. That created a great source of relief for Kennedy. He held the fear that- that poor girl would go through what Sherry did. Though, he still held one concern. What was it Alexia Wesker wanted with that girl... And in that short time Bary had been separated from the girl and she was left with Alex. What happened?

"How do you feel about being a mix of Salazar and umbrellas leftover works?" The words abruptly pulled him back.

Eyes coming back into concentration, Leon noticed Wesker's rage had subsided, his expression neutral. The man obviously wore a mask and that specific choice of words seemed to ring a bell. It was a quote. A repeat of someone else's words. This man was prideful, powerful, cocky and rightfully so. Whoever called him umbrellas leftovers obviously knew how to trigger him. Made the once government agent wonder who it was.

"I feel nothing about that," Leon confest, standing high with a reflective pride. "I make who I am. No virus, man, scientist, no one controls who I am, what I do, and what I will keep doing. Salazar is dead, he holds no control now, not in his grave. I will never give it to him. As for you." The man smirks and Leon can't help return it, leaning over to now be leveled with the relaxing leader. Wesker was completely at home, legs crossed, arms spread wide. "Albert," the young agent taunts watching those eyes flicker. "You will never grow a stronger hold then a short bought of sex. you won't be able to use me, Remember that Wesker. Al?" Leon continued to taunt.

Eyes falling low, Wesker seemed to fall into his mind, grabbing his chin to think over the other words before grinning wide. Snapping up, his hands grab at Leon's wrist and he pulls him down upon the couch. Climbing over Kennedy, the slighter male arched to try and squirm out, large palms clashing with leather just above his shoulders. 

Slightly off his game, Leons tried to keep his head turned in an act of defiance as he watches the older man. He masked his own emotions, controlling his will and calming his own body. Wesker watched with obvious amusement and seemed to see through him. Leon would feel his heart race, his virus pulse. His body screams with every alarm. "What? Want to destroy my couch too? Where are Jake and Sherry suppose to sit when you already destroyed the kitchen?"

Albert laughed. "The dining room... Or maybe. They would stay at the outside patio. I could care less."

"Yeah, don't want them leaving and then you attempting to use said Patio. Maybe you're like some rabid dog and have to claim everywhere. Should have known not to take a stray."

More laughter.

With measured precision, Wesker lowered to trail kissed along the smaller blondes jaw. Leon could not help the pleased hum. 

"Claiming everywhere..? It's not how a man like me works. I Claim everything." Wesker corrects. "And I will claim all of you. You can't fight it."

Leon growled, swiftly pushing the man off and slamming him down in his place. Wesker was on his stomach, face pressed against the couch cushion with Kennedy seated on his back, Leon's palm holding his head down. Lowering near the older man's ear, the slighter man hisses in another warning.

"Be careful. Your virus was working for neither of us last time. Who knows. In the end, I might end up with control."

A bark of laughter.

"Think what you want Kennedy." The man flips them back, this time pinning slim wrist over the agents head. "No one can control me."

"Copycat. Now isn't that what I said? You tend to quote people when out of original lines huh?" Leon antagonized. He was trying to edge the other off. Get him to fight. At least in the heat of battle, both would be at a loss for words. And he would have a reason to punch the smug ass hole above in the face. Or, so he planned.

teeth sinking into his collar was not predicted. Eyes blown wide, Leon bucked and thrashed. His body went through an after-panic. One from the flashes of the past. Days from when he first met the creatures. He remembered that day still. Engrained so deeply, rooted to his core. How those zombies tried to sink their teeth into him, how some had. 

A hand grasped between his legs and his body froze. A spike of pleasure through his mind off, causing it to tumble into two places it would never shift between. "Stop," the weak please came and he felt the man bite harder. The hand moved along and he jolts, hips mucking for a different reason that caused the agent to harshly bite down on his lips.

Teeth retract slowly, and an odd sound escaped Kennedy, the loss strange and somewhat taunting. Those very canines slide, trace, following the main vein in the agent's throat and escalating to his ears. Hands clench at the leather couch and Leon makes another primitive sound he does not quite understand. 

"There's my claim... It will overrun every other you remember and every time someone goes near. You will remember who really owns you."

Leon couldn't control himself. Punching the man square in the jaw, he watched the violent twist of his head before shoving him entirely off. He said nothing, spoke no argument but the fist that had connected and left. He reached his room undisturbed and slammed the door shut. 

Staring at the innocent white, pure object, rage flashed again and he grabbed the handle slamming the door closed a multitude of times till it broke off the hinges and tried to fall. Then kicked it back in place with a large, hollow hole. 

Overboard? Maybe. But he couldn't think straight and stomped to his bed, turning the news on his room tv and throwing sheets over his body.

His mind wondered a few times to the probably forming or healing bruise. But he held no desire to check it. A forceful need. But not a want. So he did not. And sat brewing in his own rage till he blacked out... And sleep took him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! It's been awhile! sorry guys. Really. I have so many other fandoms, original works. Yaoi and non, and also an adopted work I have also been neglecting... Oh, my... So much to do and I'm still working on upping and leveling up my shitty grammar. AHHHHHHHHHH! moving on. Here is your update friends! E-N-J-O-Y!


	15. Trouble in wake

The sound of an alarm.   
Annoying.

Rising from his bed, Leon hears the exaggerated creak and sighed. He was going to need a new bed soon.

Shaking his head, he reached for the alarm. Fingers graze the top, crawling into an elevated button and push down. But the noise didn't stop. Again, clicked, no end. Blinking blearily, he looks to see it's only 4 am...

"Shit!"

Jumping off his bed, Leon tossed shits and stumbled to the front of his computer when a screen turns on and he dropped to the floor.

(How the hell did the hack it!? Why didn't Hunnigan warm me?)

Kennedy stood on the floor for several moments, thinking of who could have hacked his device to spy threw it. He didn't have it aimed toward his bed, and the alarm still warned him. But the house may give clues he had not bothered to check. He usually unplugged the screen and left it be... but he didn't yesterday. Someone had destructed him and now he regrets that the man did.

The palms of both of his hands were placed below him and just over the sides of his chest. Ready to elevate him the moment the alarm told him, his silent watchers have left.

The time drawer on and Leon was beginning to grow impatient. This wait not ending as soon as he would hope. If they could just lea-

"Leon, I know that you unplug everything when you leave a place. I know your here."

Amethyst eyes grow wide as the owner realized that voice. Out of all the people... Out of all the times... Now?

"Leon!"

Sighing, the blonde pushed off the floor and rose to stand in front of the screen, arms crossed and face hidden by his hair.

"Chris... you couldn't just ask Clare whatever you want to ask?"

The man in the camera moved, his brows furrowed, moving close to each another as they lowered, squinting brown eyes.

"I did, and she was worried... what up with you? You look-"

Leon sighed. He can't hide it from his friend. The brunet already hacked his computer and Clare spoke to him.

Letting out a frustrated sound, Leon put his fingers through his hair, pushing blonde strand back and behind his ears before looking back toward his friend. The shock was there, very present. And Leon knew he needed to explain himself, quick.

"My virus re-activated, and to cancel it out someone inputs another... I don't know how to explain or what to do really. But I'm currently not human." He quickly voiced seeing Chris nearly jump out of his seat. Putting his own hands up he shushed the man.

"It's complicated Chris. I can't stay on this long and the president can't know. It would be bad for me, already is but trust me when I say it will get worse."

Chris was seeming to get more upset, his scowl very obvious.

"Leon, don't you think it would get better? They can help you. The need to. You're their top agent. Top priority-"

"No, not anymore."

Silence.

Sighing, anxiety growing, Leon ran his hand through his hair again. "The new president has been keen on ending my life... and if he finds out I'm mutated now... what do u think he will do?"

Redfield stood silent. The lack of a reaction begins to bother the younger.

Shaking his head softly, Leon looks back up to see Chris, expression, his face pinched in a sort of distress... So the man already had a good idea of what would happen if the government found out... Then again, even Pearce knew. That's why he stood in that sub. He knew he couldn't return.

"Chris," the brunet flinched. "There is. Something else."

Should he tell him? Should he not? Kennedy felt compelled, but Chris already had so much. Too much. Could he stand the idea of his worst enemy and ex-captain being alive?

Slightly afraid brown met His amethyst and Leon felt his own worry grow... And guilt.

"A...Al-"

Mouth suddenly covered, Leon felt his body panic as he was picked up and pulled back. The computer screen was turned off and before Leon could even fully analyze everything he was tossed on the bed.

"Tell him and he might come here himself."

A deep voice spoke, the owners' voice flat. Leon picked himself off the bed and glared at the man, the person whom seemed to be more trouble then he was worth now. Then again, this man was worth a lot. All over the world.

Glaring at the tall figure, Kennedy sneered before jumping off his bed and charging the other. "I recall a rule saying you can't come in here. Leave." He hissed, blanching his hands in a defensive action, preparing to fight if needed.

Albert simply watched him, eyes completely on him. "Did that rule apply when I was fucking you into that mattress there?"

Leon choked.

Covering His mouth, the slighter male flushed at the unbelievable statement heard.

He wanted to comment back and force him out, to argue at the man when he noticed something was wrong. The man's face looked strained, his body taut... something was up.

Pausing a moment to think. Leon looked back to his computer then the man.

"He has a right to know... And he won't do anything after I talk to him. Even you should know he is loyal to his friends. He served after you once."

The older male frowned. "You are a fool to think his rage isn't more than his loyalty."

Both were frowning at each another now.

The staring continued for at least, a solid five minutes before Kennedy found a reason.

"Your scared... aren't you?"

Red flashed. Leon began to smirk at the sight, tilting his head as he watched the other. "Fear. That's almost human of you."

A hand comes toward him. Seeing the attack coming Leon back steps just out of reach and smirks wider. Wesker was actually pissed off. Emotionally compromised.

"If he scares you so much I won't tell him. Just admi-IT!?"

Cut, Leon was pinned onto his bed, Albert residing just above him with a glare. Eyes a dark crimson.

"You really are one to create your own problems," Wesker whispered glaring down at the blonde below.

He was ready to threaten the de-aged agent when he took notice of the curved lip. The brat was smiling, his grin wide.

Eyes narrowed and he readied to question it when kicked, harshly on his side and flipped on the bed and handcuffed.

That's new?

Kennedy jumped off and away, hand in he air. "Yeah, I tend to create my problems. But they are nothing I can't control. You on the other hand. You fail at handling your problems. Jill, Chris, Barnes?"

Leon knew he definitely should not play this game. But he woke up in a poor mood and after yesterday. It's time for some revenge.

"You even failed at blowing this whole damn world up. I've seen two others get farther than you in less time." A lie.

Leon was ready to give the other more smack when he heard another of his devices go off. A second phone not tied to him at all that he used in secret. The only way Redfield had found out to hack that phone was by tracking down the IP address through the WiFi here and location. He was just about to hang it up and pull out the batteries when he heard the crack of his handcuffs and was grabbed into a choke hold. Red eyes blazed in his direction, the hand lifting him in the air as he squirmed.

Kicking his feet, Kennedy tried to break free when-

"Leon!"

Shit.

"It's Chris," he hissed to the other man whom frowned. The man looked just about ready to kill. Moving toward the phone with Leon still hovering in the air. The slighter blonde wheezed and coughed as he continued to try and pry the offending hands off, feet dangling of not kicking.

Wesker eyed him then the phone, his free hand reaching for the device.

"He is busy," he slowly spoke, not even trying to mask his voice.

The silence that came made Leon completely freeze...

Wesker had to do it this way. He couldn't let Kennedy tell the other. God, Redfield is probably panic attacking at this moment thinking this man was killing him... then again. Not a far off belief at this moment.

More silence and Leon couldn't take it anymore, grunting as he struggled more thoroughly. The man holding him smirked, that coy condescending grin. His pride rising at the simple fact that Leon seemed incapable of breaking free. And that angered him.

Heat began to build in his face, a weird feeling overcoming him as he readied to snap when Chris finally responded.

"Wesker..?"

The sound of fear, condition, and a sort of defeat made Leon boil even more. The man in question unaware as his eyes moved to the phone. He flipped it open and there was Chris's face, the two looking directly at one another.

"Like I said," he cool spoke, smile still shown. "He is currently busy."

That was it.

Snapping again, Leon dig his nails into Wesker's skin seeing the man flinch before ripping as much as he could off. Blood fell onto the floor as the man hissed and he uppercuts the back of the man arm making the bone crack up.

He definitely bone that bone and Chris definitely saw it judging by the surprised gasp.

Finishing off the attacks. Kennedy took the phone and kicked the man so hard he passed the bed and slammed his head into the bathroom door.

"Yeah, this bastards alive," Leon growled, glaring at the red eyed man that got up and flared back, teeth clenched and jaw tight.

"I accidentally found him on my mission. Didn't know it was shim till after he saved my life and was teaching Jake about himself."

"What Jake is-"

"With Sherry now," Leon cut off. "And he they will both be having father son bonding while I watch over the loon currently still on my carpet."

Silence again. That's enough awkward silences to birth 20 gay children. A myth, yes. But how else to explain the moment he found himself in. Leon had no idea and even now was stressing on how to handle BOTH bitches.

"I can't have you reporting him Chris.  
To anyone."

"What!? You can't be seri-"

"I am. Or you want to tell Hake again why you killed his father? I heard how it went last time and as it stands. This bastards the only one to teach that kid and the only one capable of helping me since it's his virus that canceled the parasite. You take him there is two others who will be harmed by it."

Again... Leon had to speak reason. Just like when he argued over Ada and Simons. But again... that was also do to his emotions toward the two. Wesker's was altered by their mingling, Ada from actual feelings. Feeling unaccountable since she would never return them. And Wesker's? It's a damn game he plans to beat that man at.

Finally looking tot he phone, Kennedy finally noticed how pissed off and strained Chris was. It doesn't surprise him. It's a lot to take in. Too much.

"Chris," he pleaded to his friend, blonde brows low. "I promise he won't be doing anything to harm. Anyone. I can handle it. Just trust me. For Jake at least."

A huff.

Chris looked absolutely exhausted. Running his hand through his overgrown shaggy brown hair.

"I will trust you,"

Leon smiled.

"But," here comes the catch, "if he crosses the line. Just once. Hurts either of you. I will be coming to finish what I started back in Africa. Tell Sherry and Jake to have my number on standby... talk to you later."

Kennedy nods, still smiling at his friend. "Understood."

Conversation finished and coming to a well-done closure. Leon looks back to the man he at first called Al Wes. The man was still clearly pissed, but his attention was at the cuffs on his hands, ripping the remainder of the broken metal off.

(Shit... that's all I have left from Racoon city.) Leon thought, now regretting putting it on the inhuman man. What was he even thinking of putting old metal on a man with super strength?

Sighing he waited as the other got up, standing tall as he cracked his broken arm back in place, the wound healing immediately.

"So he listened to you. Surprising."

Leon's gaze narrowed. "Yes. He isn't so prideful or egotistical as you."

Eyes flashed again.

Leon could have swore jealousy was in those eyes. The man looked angry, but also predatory. Albert stalked around he bed and met him, not stopping at a decent distance but continuing till Leon backed up, and continued till the agents back hit the wall.

About to comment on Claustrophobia he was surprised when two arms slammed on the wall on either side of his head.

"He listened so easily to you. Makes me think of our previous conversation. About. Who was it again? Pierce? Did you replace the boy after he died? Is that why it seemed you already knew the hand of a man?"

"What!? What are you even- oh..."

Leon felt his face contort into a smile before he Burst into laughter. "You are a damn nut case!"

Wesker growled. Knee wedging into between Leon's thigh, the laugh cut off as it pressed him and raised him up the wall. A flush coated Leon's cheeks at his reaction and gasp before he hit the man, his hands caught after and pinned against the walls.

"I don't like the idea of fucking Chris's sloppy seconds. Then again, you were already Ada's"

Leon's jaw dropped. "Seriously? Me and Chris never FUCKED and nor did Ada. So back the fuck off ass hole!"

Wesker sneered, pressing closer. "I will do what I want with what I have claimed."

Leon was just about to loose his shit.

That mine shit, the bastard was talking about it yesterday before he bit Leon and after. How it made his blood boil all over again. Leon was just about to let the man taste his own blood threw broken teeth when their distance closed.

Lips, suddenly on his own, Leon's eyes opened wide. Was... Wesker kissing him?!

"Mph!?" He tried to scream thrashing back and forth when the man moved his hands across one another over his head shifting just one hand to hold them; the free one now making its way toward his jaw and pulling his face down. Trapped in place, he had no escape and no other choice then to feel those lips.

In Leon's mind, the previous curiosity on how soft the mans lips felt was back and he begun to log it. Those soft brushes softly lapped over his own, teeth coming to lightly nibble his lower lip before a tongue laps over his mouth. A soft sound emitted from him as the mans knee rises and his tongue became demanding. It prodded at the line between his lips and pressed. Demanding entrance and given it.

Leon's lips part and the man invades. The virus inside began to purr and his body curved toward the man. Ever corner and crevice was searched and consumed. The mans taste lingering at every section it past. World becoming slightly hazy, Leon's eyes half closed in the haze, his tongue trying to join in meekly. Wesker let out a pleased and dominating growl, one Leon logged back when the man was busy thrusting inside him, the sound making his yield to whatever. Again. He lost control as the heat took over and he felt his sanity slip.

Eyes shut, hands becoming slack in the others hold. His body arched to fit against the other as the larger body continued to press him into the wall. Leon could feel something hard against him and his stomach jumped, a moan leaving him. He could feel his body and insides squirm with a need. They wanted more. Needed it.

Oxygen was needed and when they part, that need grew and almost slipped. Leon felt his lips part as words he never expected almost left-

Then the door bell rang.

Both red and Amethyst go wide before they back off of each another and stare at one another with a sort of horror.

"We will never speak of this," Leon rasped, hand clenching his chest.

Albert nods his head in agreement. "Yes... we won't."

Both with a mutual-understanding The slighter one leaves the room and toward the door. Grabbing a. Random sweater he tied it around his waste then opened the wooden structure up.

Behind the door, both Sherry and Jake stood. The red head was sulking against a pillar, Sherry in the front with a smile.

"I think he is ready to talk to his 'father' again."

Leon nods, a soft curve to his lips as he moved to the side in order to allow them in checking his clock on the far-off wall.

(5:30...)

"Good to hear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha... it's been a while. Wellll here is an update! Hope ya guys like it! I have a Thorki, ff, VK, and whatever the hell else I have to update now lmao. Ahhhhh! Why do I hurt myself?


	16. Lucky?

Listening from afar, Leon focused on his coffee 'break' away from all parties in the house. It had been over a week now since he had been on the phone with Chris. The last he heard from the brunet was an email that he was going to be on a mission. No details were given but the man had suggested that he speak to Claire if things go bad from the now ex-agents side. Leon knew he would have no need.

Since that day, and the kiss. Wesker himself kept a distance. Jake had noticed and looked at it with a smirk. He was happy about it. But, it was not entirely good.

The two would keep a very prominent boundary that seemed to try and deteriorate itself. The two gradually started to get closer without realizing at times when alone and then they would pull back and refuse to speak to one another. Seems Leon was right before. The viruses were working for neither of them. Now a problem was growing. The bright side is that he is not the only afflicted. Albert Wes was also, meaning, no one had the upper hand. At least, not until Wesker finds something in the many mini-experiments they did on Leon that he could use against the sandy-haired blonde. Kennedy will definitely need to keep track of the other in case of that.

Moving his cup circular, lavender watched light brown swirl, that bright color inside the after effect of milk and cream. When needing energy he would go black... That or just plain alcohol. Cream was a luxury of being at home and getting a good night's sleep. If he could even count those horrific dreams as sweet dreams. Lately, since that damn bite. Leon's mind goes back to Raccoon. And... at some point. The dream would change.

One minute, he is running for his life. Holding onto the wound worn on his shoulder, the blood dripping bite. Then, he would be caught. Claw-like hands dig into his shoulds and force him to turn. 

Not completely helpless, despite how he felt. He pulled out his gun and aimed. The trigger is squeezed, the gun goes off... But the nose is covered by a hand. No bullets go through. Heart racing now at his imminent death, helpless as a sailor trapped under the waves of a sea, his eyes meet red.

It's him, that bastard with that coy grin. He looked possessive, determined. Insane. Before he knows it, he is on the ground the man biting him once more with claim as they fall into the same pattern that always occurred when the older has Leon just below him.

It's wrong, it's upsetting, and it feels so real. So damn real it bothers him. He feels like the other holds him in his palm and could control him into doing anything the other wanted. His mind and body was not his own. But that was paranoia. Wesker must have thought he was in danger of being controlled too. It's why BOTH, kept a distance. So that left, is the virus in charge?

His coffee is cold now.

Sighing heavily, Leon walked to his microwave and placed it inside. Closing the door, he clicked the thirty seconds button twice, watching the minute immediately start and countdown.

"Stress is what I live for,"

"I would hope not," a laughing voice interrupted him, the owner walking over so to lean against the cabinet the slighter male already rested against.

"They told me to tell you bye. Sherry had things to take care of and Jake naturally followed. My son is whipped it seems." The man continued to chuckle out, clearly amused.

Kennedy never removed his eyes from the golden glowed machine in front, watching the timer continue to countdown. "Whipped is a demeaning term... I would rather just say he found a partner worth it. That they are in love."

A hum escapes the other.

Shifting, arms crossed as he angled himself to face the once terrorist, Leon glared at the older man.

"Something to add?"

Now a softer laugh. He can't ever really read this man... his reactions always so different from what he would expect.

"I wanted to ask how you are holding out?"

Another surprise from the man named Albert Wesker.

"Is that worry? Or is that you trying to find out a weakness?"

"Maybe both. Or maybe... just interest," the taller responds, clicking the abruptly beeping microwave off.

Leon looked to the mans hand, long slender fingers over the door as well as the buttons to open it.

"I want my coffee. Or is it you want to start another fight?"

"Petty, to fight over reheated coffee, isn't it?"

Lavender narrowed at the man. What's with the sudden change in his pattern? They were just avoiding one another till now. That means the other might be on to something.

Letting his arms fall loosely by his side, Leon continued to watch the man, trying to gauge what he wanted. The man, in turn, smiled. A charming expression as he retracted his hand to slip them into his pockets. He currently wore basketball shorts and a normal T. Kennedy basically the same.

(No way in hell am I wearing a god damn suit or buying this bastard one when I don't have to.) Leon told himself as he continued to watch the other. It was starting to get annoying now. The man just smirked back at him saying nothing. Nothing. This damn bastard.

"What," he hissed out, leering closer. "Do you,  **want?"**

That smile just grew.

Leon was just about ready to stab this man with any kitchen knife he could find. Hell, if he only had a spoon he will find a way to jab it into this guys throat.

"I swear Wesker if you don-"

"Leon,"

A pause. That felt weird... that felt really weird. Leon paused with his mouth open before closing it. Fidgeting he looked at the alcohol. He needed a swig of that shit if this man was going to say his name again. He only said it so often... but it always gave some sort of discomfort. A sudden twist within his gut.

"What happened to Kennedy?"

The man's smile broadened, as always.

"When we are alone, that's what I will call you. Just like I said you can call me Albert when, alone."

"What do you fucken want?"

"What do you think?"

Now Leon was done. Pulling his coffee out, a thin brow rose and he slowly took a sip. He wasn't going to lash out, not going to comment. No. He will just stare in silence. Brow raised the entire time that he stared.

It seemed, that was the route to go as anger suddenly flashed in the others gaze.

"Want to make my guess for me?" He taunted with a smile of his own, not changing the skeptical look he was feeding the other.

Wesker seemed to take a reign check and turned his back. "You will find out yourself in time. I will make the deal then."

"You wish-"

"I know." The older man cut off. His face unreadable as he glanced at the other, seeming to look past him and at something more.

(Shit,) 

Leon internally cursed, making sure to not let on his boiling anxiety. (He already found something out.)

 

 

**~~**

 

 

In his office, Leon had his phone on, computer running. But both were plugged in with a device that made them untraceable. He could receive emails, voicemails, and messages. But the devices would show him as off and have no trace. He had Adam help him with this before the accident. It was so if he and the president needed to talk in secret and make sure no one would stop them, like what they had done before it got out to the rest he would reveal raccoon, they could manage that. At least till they met up to actually talk about it... 

They really should have just kept that subject between each another...

In the end. Raccoon is still a secret only a few select people hold.

(Maybe that's why the current president wants me dead.)

A ding sounds off.

Glancing at his laptop, not bothering with the phone just yet he opened the second tab. The first was a secure email he was putting in all the information gained from the experiments him and Wesker had done. That, and the progress he saw between the father and son as well as personality traits and more. Any changes seen he also put. Physical, mental. A log of things to be sent to Chris just Incase things went wrong. Or, at least Hunnigan.

Speaking of which...

Only seeing who sent the email was enough for him. He knows what was being asked and what to do. He could make this call.

Ringing once, twice, the phone picks up.

"Hey, so how're the boys?" Leon immediately quips. The woman was just about to lecture him, a scowl seen when she suddenly stopped.

"Leon?"

Shit...

He forgot all about his youthful features and glowing violet eyes.

"Sorry, I will explain later. Maybe in person, if you have good news?"

"I do," she quickly brushed off the topic. That's what Leon loved about his friend. Sometimes she really could be very understanding and know what to prioritize.

"Remember the papers you sighed? The contract to cancel the first you were blackmailed into? The one specifically to Adam?"

"If it was specifically then you wouldn't know would you?" Leon asked with a roll of his eyes. "Yeah, I remember." Not that it mattered. He didn't even read it. He just knew he could trust the man whose daughter he saved.

"What about it?"

"Leon..." that scolding voice again. "That contract is the only thing that can save you now. You have to at least remember the important details?"

"Nope, nada."

"You Stu-" a loud noise was heard as the brunette got frustrated over the topic.

Shaking her head, she looked back and then turned to face Kennedy once more. "Leon... Those papers? The ones you signed? They just came to me yesterday. If Adam was to die, these are your resignation and retirement forms. They give you the right to leave. You were only to serve one president. He is gone."

Eyes wide. A disbelieving laugh left the blonde as he stared down at the keyboard.

Was that true? Could he finally leave? Could he leave?

The world is still dangerous. He and Chris are the few besides Claire who are able to help. Rebeca does her part. She does it well. Jake had done well by himself but... then there is Jill, Sherry.

Sherry had to escape because they took her rights away. Jill can't even fight beside Chris anymore because of what happened between her and Wesker. Jake never served so it didn't count but if he did. He would go through hell just because of his fathers' name. Even if the information was classified.

The minute they know, Leon S. Kennedy is a fellow mutant and unstable as he has no clue what happened. They would lock him up and trap him like property. They don't touch Jill because they can't lose or anger Chris. Sherry lived because of Leon's past deal. Jake ran the minute he was done with them. But the list could go on.

Shaking his head, knowing he was out of it too long he released a long, heavy breath.

"Hunnigan."

"Yes?"

She looked worried, her eyes never leaving his. It was not because they were simply talking to one another that her eyes never detoured. No. She was worried about what had changed him like this and probably had a good idea.

"Report my mission a success. I will head over in two days and get this over with. The quicker, the better. And, fax me the paperwork over to my house on the south coast. You know what city and town that is. I don't need to elaborate."

She nods. Giving a faint smile before her "goodbye."

The phone hung up, Leon leans back. Using his foot he clicked the switch under the desk that would turn off the monitor. Shutting his phone off immediately after.

Was he supposed to feel relief? It was a little too faint to be an accurate description of how he felt now... Adam had predicted his death to be before Leon's. He made sure he could save his friend in case anything went wrong. But it was so wrong... And foul. 

He failed at saving the president. Now Ashley was left alone. Kennedy vaguely wondered if she too blamed him.

Letting out a loud huff, Leon sank into his chair.

Maybe one day he could feel happy about this. When he wasn't busy feeling guilt and could actually live in his own peace. Chris would probably need his help from time to time though. "Guess it wouldn't be complete retirement till those two finally quit."

"Sounds accurate."

"Nosy fucker," Leon hissed turning his chair to look at the man standing at his now opened doorway. Why didn't he hear him? Usually, he was able to hear the damn bastard walking around the damn living room. His game was off.  "What did I say about entering my this and the bedroom?"

"Not in it," Wesker smiled.

Cheeky bastard.

Sitting straight. Leon simply glared at the man. "Since your up to date. Guess you already know what I'm going to do. But know what you are going to do?"

"I'm coming with you-"

"hell. Fucken. No." Leon cut off, standing up and shoving past the taller blonde. "You will be rooming with Jake till I come back. I don't trust you alone. With me near the white house. NOR in my house unsupervised."

"Cute that you view me as a child to be babysat. But you are here as the fresh blood. Newborn."

"Fuck you and that saying," he argued back, currently pulling clothes out of his drawers and into a duffle bag he happed to just find. Moving about, Leon was just about to pass the man again when stopped and raised by a hand holding his chin and cheeks.

"The idea you have. that I would let you go alone. It's delusional." Albert spoke, face stern, serious. "They, if they tried to keep you. there ignorant and low-class scientist. If they tried to touch you? I will kill them all. You. Are. Mine."

"Great, now you sound like a creepy ex-stalker girlfriend!" Leon sassed, slapping the man off. "Let me just try to please you by saying sure and doing the complete opposite of what you prefer."

Wesker didn't comment after that. His eyes narrowed, but he said nothing more. 

Taking the answer as an 'i will leave you the fuck alone', Leon finished shoving the man and packing his shit. 

Phone in hand once more, Leon walked to the entrance and grabbed the house keys. Fitting them into his pocket. "I will text Jake to grab you in an hour. Just behave and I will be back. We still have our own deal. Fine?"

The only answer was quieting footsteps.

Rolling his eyes he didn't bother commenting or trying to conversate. He was done. The sooner the better. Best to take this rare opportunity before the other became a freak with a possession issue.

Door opened, locked, shut. Job done.

(Now,) leon silently monologues.. (The long trip home and a contact store with makeup tutorials to make one look like a forty-year-old man.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED! next! I have 4 other works! Wish me luck on those then I recycle to the recently updated list lol
> 
>  
> 
> Why do I have to handle so many works at the same time?


	17. Unpredicted turns

Leon looked at himself from a fogged glass. "That was a good fucken makeup artist," he commented at his reflection fingers running just over, not yet touching, but over fake age lines.

He definitely looked his "age" now. The contacts mostly hide his violet eyes as well. He just had to hope the security won't act up once he crossed it.

Pulling from the dirty glass, Leon finally walked before the front doors, eyes squinted at the entirety of this place. So much corruption. So many lies. Yet it was the only true place beside the BSAA to fight against bioterrorism.

He wondered, vaguely. Will everything fall apart when he leaves? Then again. Maybe, at some point, when he learns how to control his new abilities. When and if things go wrong. He could put his own virus to better use?

Someone is walking out now.

Attention now towards the opening doors, he anxiously waited to see who it was, immediately releasing his held back breath of fear at the sight of a brunette bun and glasses.

Leon, "Hannigan," he sighed in relief.

The woman perked up at his voice, smiling at the sight of her long-term friend. Her partner in almost all jobs. "Nice coverup. Can't tell the difference."

Leon smiled, nodding at her as he crossed his arms. "That is the point. So, you ready to do this?"

The woman's expression becomes tired. "As ready as I'll ever be. I readied my own transfer to the BSAA after this. Already got accepted. I know once I get you out I have to run out too."

Kennedy's face filled with guilt. "I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen... I just-"

Hannigan, "it's fine Leon. It's about time we both got out. It hasn't been the same. Since Adam."

Both become solemn.

A long moment of silence passed between the two before Hannigan pressed her back on the still open door for Kennedy. "Let's wrap this up."

Nodding again, Leon said nothing as he walked to her, grabbing the door and holding it at the top corner rather than walking ahead. "Ladies first."

Hannigan, "such a gentleman," she rolled her eyes, walking in.

They made their way down the halls calmly, both looking around, remembering everything as it was. Both would leave today, they would be done here.

"14 years. It's a lot to take now that we are suddenly here... how long have you been here?" Leon questioned. False blue locking onto everything in sight, his gaze sometimes meeting others he knew and offering a small acknowledging nod.

Hannigan didn't alter her brisk walk, the click of her heels never changing their rhythmic click. "16 years. I started around 25. We got paired up two years after."

Leon chuckled. "No wonder you were so stiff at first. You had two years of dealing with other people before me."

"You were the reason I became stiff. Out of everyone I had before you. They caused me fewer headaches." Hannigan sassed him, her walk turning into a more upset sway.

Leon, "I didn't give you that many problems, did I?"

Hannigan, "becoming self-aware?"

Leon laughed again. Shaking his head he decided not to answer, the mood becoming too light for what they were soon to deal with.

His eyes slowly noticed a navy envelope. her hand clutched over it protectively. He had never seen her hold something so tight. Her veins nearly popping out of the back of her hand.

Moving his attention again, he saw the doors just a few steps ahead and his stomach nearly dropped. This felt worse than entering those suicide missions. This was him fighting his own homeland for a freedom he should have always had, but never really did.

A battle out there... He held so much more control over. Skill, luck, and conviction. But here, no matter how skilled he was, in any field that tied in the least. The person pulling the strings will always hold the winning card.

(Let's hope the games on my side for once.) He silently prayed.

Hannigan first knocked on the door, waiting for a muddled "come in," before ushering Leon to go in first. She paused to stare at him.

"Are you ok? You look a little sick..." She whispered.

Leon shrugged pushing the door open with a low whisper of, "Will be better when it's over."

Immediately, the new president greeted them with a dismissive frown. "There was a long time span of your absence agent Kennedy."

Leon wanted to scoff but held his tongue. "The mission had complications. I already readied and sent an email to inform you about everything as well as an emergency one to agent Hannigan here."

The said brunette woman hummed confirmation to that, opening the navy folder and pulling out multiple documents. "Here they are Mr. President."

The man looked down at the stack, then at them and waved his hand. "I already looked at the report. But that's not why I summoned you here. And Agent Hannigan. I will have to ask you to leave as this is another secre-"

"I'm afraid you are going to have to take a double look." Hannigan cut him off, pushing the stack forward.

Brow twitching, the greying haired man looked down and his anger flared, vines pulsing at his temple as his eyes roamed the paper.

"What is this?" He growled, pushing it back.

Hannigan pushed it towards him once more. "Both Leon's and my resignation. I am transferring to the BSAA starting tomorrow, and Leon was supposed to be discharged for retirement over almost two years ago. You received this paper as well, way before me. Did you not? A final copy should have been left within Adams volt. Passed on to the next head of our country."

The man stood silent. He looked to Kennedy, the blonde smiling as he knew for sure. Hannigan would win this battle.

(She's always been fierce when it comes to these things. She's missed her callings. She'd have made one hell of a lawyer.) Leon thought, almost laughing as he saw the defeat settle in the man's eyes.

"It was a copy, so I dismissed it as fake." He tried to lie to which Hannigan pulled out her phone and opened it to a photo of a more final version of the copy she just flashed.

Hannigan, "Yes, that's because I was given the final draft. It's saved in the banks of all computers and will become public documents in less than one hour. Whether we leave this room now, or ten hours later. It's set to upload itself at exactly 12'O clock."

Leon released a low whistle, arms crossed as he watched the show. The two stared at one another for a long moment, the losing battle the president faced harshly slapping him every passing second.

Grudgingly, the man tore out two sheets of papers, writing down on both before stamping on each and sending them through a copy machine.

A beep and loud thrumming later, two more replicas were made and passed to them. "Here is your dismissal papers. You're free to go."

Leon nearly beamed. Smiling wide, he took his sheet and watched Hannigan take hers.

As they made it to the door, Leon held it open for her, passing a look to the man he loathed serving this past year. "It's been a pleasure. Mr. President."

That frown grew into a sneer, and Kennedy chose then to shut the door.

As they made their way out, neither of them spoke, silent till the very last step out those glass doors. No alarms, no screaming. No bombs going off. They were off clean.

"You really are amazing Hannigan," Leon whispered, shaking his head as relief finally washed over every bit of fear he had. "I didn't have to do anything. Just watch you. I could never ask for a better friend."

The brunette sharply turned to him, her hand outstretched. "Yeah well, if I don't handle you. Who would?"

Leon was left dumbfounded. Looking at her hand, he slowly gazed back at her, then smiled.

Taking her hand, he shook it twice, eyes locked onto hers as they simply smiled at one another. Then they parted.

No goodbyes, no see you later... This was how it would be. It was the best choice.

He was now tied to something she couldn't report, and he was no longer her job. He still had his friend. There was no doubt. But no words would be able to identify nor summarize their current standing.

But, she still found a way to do even that, her answer... Being in her last words.

"If you don't take care of me. I guess nobody will," Leon laughed, watching her fading frame.

It was confusing, difficult to explain. But he felt at peace, and after several minutes had passed. He too left. This would be the last time he stepped here as their solder. Their agent. Their tool of war.

If he comes again. It might be to either save or destroy the rest that remained here at the end of this ongoing war.

 

~~

 

Seated in a hotel room, Leon laid comfortably sprawled out on a large white covered bed. He was in his usual shirt and shorts, a towel loosely on his shoulders as he had taken nearly an hour shower to remove the pounds of makeup he had layered on his face earlier that day.

Who knew conditioner mixed with body wash could work when normal soap and water didn't? As a safety precaution, he soaked a hot towel with lotion and steamed his face till it felt like to was burnt raw. That makeup felt so damn disgusting.

"How do women do it?" He wondered aloud.

Moving to lay on his stomach, he flipped open his phone and texted Jake, Sherry, and Claire. Chris was still on his mission so it was pointless, but he just wanted them to know the good news.

His phone sounded off with received messages almost instantaneously.

-Claire: That's great! But will Hunnigan be ok?-

He smiled, sending her a short yes before scrolling down to Sherry's and Jakes... and paused.

-Sherry: Wesker isn't here...-  
-Jake: The ass hole disappeared before we got there!-

It's only been a little over 24 hours... why are they telling him now?

Another message came in.

-Sherry: we didn't want to worry you when you already had so much to deal with.-

Kennedy sighed. He wanted to text back, "Wesker is a bigger problem then my retirement." But he didn't want to make the kids feel worse. Still, Wesker was loose. What is he going to do?

Something shifted then, dropping his phone in surprise, Leon clutched at his stomach, curling into himself at the sudden ripping pain. It traveled further, down to the tips of his feet and hands. He could feel a sudden cold chill and moisture on his forehead as it doubled.

Head thrown back, he arched off the bed as a muffled scream of agony came out. It hurt. It really did. Eyes were screwed shut, he didn't know when he did that, bit he did. And when he forced them open, sneaking a glance he saw what caused this pain.

The black veins were pulsing now, trying to pull out of him in a desperate attempt to escape. They were calling for something?

A loud crack sounded off and Kennedy almost thought one of his bones broke from within or broke out. But he was the same?

Stomping was heard and Leon gazed up to see his door swung open.

It was Wesker?

"And here I thought you disappearing would mean more nukes," Leon tried to joke despite hissing in pain.

The older man sighed at his antiques, walking around the bed and ran his arm over the veins elevated at Leon's right arm. Almost immediately, the pain relented. But only for that spot.

Leon groaned, rolling over near him instinctively as the man reached every other spot. Whatever he could reach. It dazed the agent, but not enough to not notice the odd glow of red eyes and strain.

"You knew this would happen?" He asked, wanting answers. Wesker did not seem all that surprised when he came in. But worry was seen.

Wesker, "I had an idea. I knew your virus needed me close and more. I'm surprised you didn't realize that."

Leon cursed under his breath, thinking back on what the man had said in the kitchen. "It's why you approached me then and said that..."

The hum he heard was light, not taunting. Just a confirmation.

His body had calmed dramatically, but Leon still felt that weird churning, that need he felt when they kissed. He squirmed as he realized, he really needed it. His body kept warning him.

What have they done..?

Wesker seemed to have already picked up on his state, lowering to capture his parted lips.

It was soft, at first testing, but was quickly overcame by heat.

Wesker's arms were under Leon's shirt, raising him off the bed by the small of his back and towards him, the man still standing on the bedside. Leon naturally followed, his hands climbing up his chest, one sliding up think blonde locks, so different from his own in texture... Soft yet rugged like this man. He arched into him and let off wonton gasp as he tried to get the man closer to him.

The virus was screaming in his ears, purring beneath the skin as the pain slowly diminished.

They were dependent. He was dependent... He walked out of one prison just to be trapped behind another.

One he knew... he might never escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, guys! 
> 
> Sorry for the long wait! I'm doing this new thing where I edit a whole story then update chapters for all fics. Then the cycle repeats.
> 
> That way I fix and add shit lol
> 
> Also, smut coming next chapter soooo! Sorry for this cliffy!


	18. Trapped, Inside and Out

Everything felt overheated. Blurry. Slow...

Leon arched, gasping loudly as his hips were raised, his entire frame trembling. His legs shook harshly as he groaned into the soft white pillow below, hands clawing at it in a failed attempt to hold onto his sanity.

The rough, calloused hands holding his waist hiked him further up, making his chest rise just a bit from the sheets before he was roughly ground down. A hitched moan escaped as he felt the man drive down at just the right angle, his legs moving at a mixed action of squeezing closely together or spreading far apart.

His mind was swimming, yet, blank. Calm yet a total storm.

Leon could feel the man pull back just a bit more than usual, a whine cut short when he was roughly flipped and impaled again, Wesker thrusting deeply inside as he hiked a pair of toned thighs over his shoulders and dived down to devour already swollen pink-pale lips.

Tongue playing with his own, teasing, taunting, just like this man. It was abrupt when he suddenly became aware of the man ignoring, if not avoiding that spot. That spot he loved so much. To be so full but unfulfilled. He squirmed at it. Using his arms, he tried to raise his hips to get that much-needed friction when they were roughly torn away and pinned overhead.

Letting out a small grunt of dissatisfaction, Wesker pulled away to watch him with a grin. "What is it, Leon?" The man asked, his voice a deep husk. It just made the agent squirm more, his eyes half-lidded as he attempted to force the man to hit that place.

Wesker just chuckled, moving one hand from the pinned two, leaving the second to hold them as he gently gripped the base of Leon's throat. He began to squeeze, lightly, not hard, just enough to make breathing a little more difficult but not harsh. It halted Leon's attempt immediately as he froze, eyes becoming more glazed as Wesker continued to pound into him.

It was an odd feeling, that did not invoke fear in the least, small more quiet moans, breathless, leaving him as almost small whimpers. When it felt like it might have been too much, Wesker softened his hold and just caressed the spot, listening to the agent breath a litter harder than before and repeated it.

Even though the pleasure was still buzzing within his mind, Kennedy still was trapped in frustration as his spot was still avoided. "Albert," he whispered as his air was restricted again. It caused the man to pause, then he released his hold again and lower so that their noses touched.

Wesker, "yes," the man whispered, watching the smaller cautiously. "What do you want?"

It was so wrong... To be asked such an intimate question, to be under this man and want more. Deeper. Harder. Faster. All thing his mind screamed at him. His lips parted, his breath still labored, heavy. "I want," he swallowed, unsure how to say this without sounding needy. Without feeling completely humiliated. "Hit that spot... Deep, inside."

Albert grinned wide. "With pleasure." And that was it. The man collided with his prostate and he shouted out in ecstasy, withering on the bed as his ankles knotted behind the man's upper back. His mind was wrecked by the buzzing pleasure, nothing sain left as he reached his high. Almost tipping over, he did not expect the hand at his throat to gently squeeze... Then everything turned white. Unable to do more than a soundless scream, Kennedy shut his eyes tight as he road through what felt to be a never-ending orgasm. He felt off, like he was floating as his vision blotched... Then he came down.

A few grunts later, he felt the other release and was left with his face turned to the side as he caught onto reality belatedly. Everything felt so fuzzy. Good. He did not know how to root back. Jaw grasped he was turned into another possessive kiss when his mind finally snapped and he bit down.

Everything tumbled down.

Wesker groaned at the sudden pain and when Leon felt the warm off flavored blood... At first, he paused. Then Wesker growled and pulled away slamming him down to glare with red. Leon was still stunned. Watching with confused eyes when it finally hit him...

Just how much blood did he just digest?

It seemed to just hit Wesker as well as his eyes widened with horror as his previous mood was diminished entirely.

They both stood stunned for the passing fifteen seconds when the usual backlash of having Wesker's mutated DNA mixed with another finally went off.

Leon shoved Wesker off as he rolled off the bed and crouched over the floor. Pained grunts and gasp leaving him, Leon could feel everything inside burn and shift. Nothing felt right as his skin felt as if it was melting. Taking a handful of soft rug he saw his flesh. Black veins were at the surface again, slowly, taking over the color of his entire arm. Black, with an ivory hue overtaking the placement of veins.

It kept crawling, higher and higher and Leon shook his head as he felt it creep past his throat and up till reaching his eyes. His site blurred from off, vomit-inducing, colors and into reality.

he nearly regurgitated but held off despite his better judgment. Hands were felt at the back of his neck, massaging soothingly before the owner crouched beside of him saying. "There you go," and "Keep your mind intact."

It was odd, but, encouraging. If Wesker was still here and telling him those things... The mutation might not be as bad as it felt... Or, it was?

In the end, Kennedy listened, going through those waves of pain and confusion for what felt like hours. Alberto never left his side, and although Leon wanted to look up and see what expression the man wore. Every time he opened his eyes he groaned in increased pain by the headache that came from all those horrendous colors.

Everything eventually turned black and he felt that heat get swept away by a chill. The arm at his back moved to pick him up, but he shook his head, eyes screwed shut. Alberto ignored this and picked him up anyway and dragged him back to the bed laying him down.

Wesker, "You still look human. You're fine." the man informed him.

Leon just groaned and rolled on his side, curling in on himself. He's had enough. Everything hurts, is sore. He just can't bother with anything right now and definitely not the man in the room with him.

The room stood silent, no movement, just the warmth of another seated beside of him. He could feel Wesker, could feel his stare. Every hair prickled up. Muscles alert. Too alert... But eventually, the exhaustion won. Everything went away in a smooth wave and sleep overtook him. Darkness again, even though he already had so much as he never opened his eyes... But this kind was serene. Good. And his mind blanked.

 

~~

 

Waking up with a start. Leon forgot about a lot of things. For one... That he was with another person, the other currently pressed against his back cuddling him close from behind. The young agent questioned life, eyes narrowed, brows furrowed as he tried to recall if he got drunk after the event and now had a hangover. Sure as hell felt like it. His head hurt like someone had slammed it on top of a concrete surface multiple times.

It really fucken hurt.

Hissing a curse behind clenched teeth, Leon sat up and slowly pulled from the loose hold of the other and turned back... Then everything froze.

"Alber...t?"

Jumping off the bed he walked, trying to remain calm as he reached the bathroom mirror. He expected so much, feared so much... But was shocked with something else. He was not as changed as he thought. He still looked like him. Eyes brighter, hair whiter. But his human shape stayed. What did change though... Were these odd black marks, like tattoos running along the side of his face and throat? They ran down his throat and chest in odd reflective patterns. Symmetric. But they really just looked like tattoos. Permanent. Lightning streaming down his frame.

A noise echoed from the bedroom but Leon didn't bother as he continued to inspect himself. Blinking a few times. His sight would change. As if activated. They became cat-like slits, and at the same time, the world looked as if he was viewing it through a scope, colors splashing across everything vibrantly before he blinked it back to normal. He reached to touch the mirror, right when Wesker was coming in, and, in that instant, it cracked, startling both him and the new entree.

wesker gently, but quickly took his hand away from the now shattered glass and cradled it before turning the agent and observing him. "You not stable yet... And it's best you don't try anything just yet... We should leave soon."

Kennedy just watched him back... Then, "And go where? My home? Your precious umbrella?"

Albert, "Away from civilization. Away from anything that can cause a mass problem if you suddenly mutate further or lose control. It that how you want to go out? A big bang terrorist attack?"

The room drew silent. Both stared, hard and stubborn... But Leon conceded, head bowed low as he realized... He really had no choice. He can't be separated from this man. He can't risk hurting others. He was retired at least. But that was only half the problem.

Leon, "then where?" he asked dejectedly.

Wesker pulled at his chin, tipping him up. "I have many of my own secret bases. Ones only a few know. Very secluded. We will both hide there for now. After, we can return to my son and your home... And talk to them some more to complete our first deal... Is that ok with you?"

He sounded sincere... Like a human. As if he truly had a heart. But this man didn't, even if Leon could hear it beat, could feel it beneath his palm. This man was a monster. Is. You can't teach an old dog new tricks. Nothing could change this man. Nothing.

Leon, "Its. Fine. Your call now."

Or has it always been his call?

Has Leon ever really had control since he met this man?

...Everything has seemed to just grow worse... But what could he do but keep playing the pawn?

Nothing.

Leon, (just follow the path and find a way to break free.) he told himself, and just silently followed Wesker. To whatever path he had in store.

Nothing was in his hands. As always.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short guys, sorry, but it needed an update. Have to admit. This is slowly reaching its end. About 2-5 updates left! Will be doing another gap update as, I need to edit another work, which is my Final fantasy: Cross Dimensions. But after that, I update everything again! Till then, hope this update was worth the wait!


End file.
